Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe
by leavesfallingup
Summary: It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic
1. The Dilemma

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 1 – The Dilemma**

Tsuruga Ren mumbled softly to himself as he searched through yet another magazine for the perfect gift for Kyoko. Last year had been such a success that he was determined to do even better this year. Unfortunately no amount of effort had yielded an idea. The truth was that Kyoko wasn't an easy girl to shop for. True, she loved makeup, and anything to do with fantasy and faeries; but every gift he considered under those criterion was unsatisfactory. He wanted to get her something that would make memories and that she would cherish for years to come. After all, this wasn't just any Christmas. On this Christmas Kyoko would turn eighteen.

Eighteen was a very significant number for Ren. Even without Yashiro's constant teasing reminders, Ren was fully aware that Kyoko would cease to be a minor at the age of eighteen. Now, it is true that Japan's view on the age of adulthood and consent is slightly different than that of the United States. But Hizuri Kuon was born and raised in the United States and therefore in his mindset Kyoko would no longer be a child on December 25th. He was also aware of the fact that he wasn't the only male in Tokyo who had noticed how much she had grown and matured in just one year. Other than Fuwa Sho, there hadn't been any serious competition for Kyoko's attention in the last year, but that would certainly change soon. Ren wanted to make certain that _he_ was the one who won Kyoko's attention, and her heart.

On the previous year he had stumbled upon the perfect idea by accident during a moment of unexplained restlessness. He had been sitting in the waiting area prior to an interview, feeling decidedly lonely. At the time he had still been struggling with his feelings for Kyoko, and so he hadn't recognized that she was the source of his restlessness. Kyoko, in her usual caring fashion, had overheard Maria complaining about Christmas and Kyoko had understood to true source of Maria's discontent. On one fateful Christmas, years before, little Maria had lost her mother in a plane crash as her mom was heading home for Christmas. Maria's birthday was on the 24th of December, so she had lost two important holidays due to the tragic death of her mother. Kyoko came up with the perfect solution in putting together a "Grateful Party" with her little imouto. As a result, Maria learned to love both her birthday and Christmas once again. The problem was that it meant Kyoko was always at the Takarada Mansion preparing for the event and therefore inaccessible to Ren.

This year Kyoko would be just as busy with the preparations for another Grateful Party. Ren wanted to find the perfect Christmas/Birthday gift, a gift that she would always cherish… a gift that she would still fondly pull out in the years to come… to show her children… _their children_. He allowed himself to paint the beautiful image of his children playing in front of him while Kyoko cuddled with him on their couch…

"Ren?" Ren jumped as he realized that Yashiro Yukihito was standing in front of him with a bemused look. "It must have been quite a nice daydream, Ren… but you should really be careful about smiling like that." He made a sweeping gesture behind him to point Ren's attention to the carnage. All around the lobby, women were either swooning, drooling, or melted into puddles on the floor.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Yashiro raised an eyebrow inquisitively; obviously intent on wheedling the information out of Ren, but thankfully an announcement on the intercom intervened.

"Tsuruga Ren, please report to the office of Takarada Lory." Ren looked at Yashiro, but the shorter man merely shrugged. With a feeling of dread Tsuruga Ren and headed towards the nearest elevator, followed closely by his manager.

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren knocked once and stepped back quickly as one of the double doors began to swing open. Even before a pointy-eared Sebastian could speak, Ren and Yashiro were assaulted with a cacophony of sounds, from Christmas music and the whistling of toy trains to the tink-tinking of dozens of tiny hammers. The visitors paled and began to step back, but a booming , jolly voice halted them, "Ren-kun, Yukihito-kun! You're in luck! I checked my list and you've both been good this year!"

Giving in to the inevitable, the two men stepped past Sebastian and into an extremely authentic version of Santa's workshop. Everywhere they looked there were workbenches and little men with pointy hats and pointy ears were working away, creating toys. Seated in a large red-upholstered chair on a high platform, sat Takarada Lory, complete with white beard and red suit. He held a long, unrolled list of names as he looked up from his tiny reading glasses at his visitors. "Welcome to the North Pole, Gentlemen." He said with a broad smile.

Before he could say more, the door swung open again and three young women stepped in, one at a time, bearing boxes of materials. Yashiro had been facing Lory, but Ren had sensed _her_ presence as soon as the door opened and turned. When Ren sucked in his breath, Yashiro turned to see the three LoveMe girls dressed in red, velvety outfits that did more to highlight than to hide their feminine curves. He looked at the tall man as he stood transfixed with his focus completely centered on the second figure.

Yashiro looked back, but his own attention was drawn to the tall raven-haired beauty in the lead. Despite her scowl, Kotonami Kanae was breathtaking in her little Christmas suit. Yashiro tried, but failed to keep his eyes from wandering down to her perfectly toned long legs. When he did force his eyes back up to her face, his eyes met her fierce glare, but even that was beautiful, highlighted as it was by her blush.

Ren stared at Kyoko for so long that the poor girl began to grow frightened by his intensity. Chiori, seeing the man's fixation and Kyoko's reaction, "accidentally" interposed her body in between the pair, effectively breaking the moment and allowing Kyoko to nervously deliver her burden to a waiting group of "elves." Never allowing her eyes to meet Ren's, she turned to head back to the door, but Lory's voice halted her progress, "Mogami-san, please stay. I need to speak with you and Ren about project!"

Kyoko stood there, her hand on the doorknob, her heart racing for some unknown reason. _Why was her sempai looking at her like that? Was her outfit that inappropriate? Was he about to scold her?_ Finally she stood straight, released the doorknob, and turned to face her company president.

Ren, aware of Kyoko's nervousness, had forced his eyes to focus on Takarada Lory, though every fiber of his being wanted to turn and devour the girl he loved with his eyes. He also wanted to cover her up and protect her from the eyes of all other men. _Why did the Boss dress her like that! What could he be thinking! Damn, she is sexy, dressed like that…_

"The reason why I've asked you both to remain is that I have a project that I require your skills for. Have either of you ever heard of the story _The Gift of the Magi_, written by O'Henry?"

"Yes Shacho," Kyoko responded with a smile, "I had to read it for my literature class in high school last year."

Lory started to turn and ask Ren, but then he remembered the secret that only a few people knew: Ren had never finished high school. He had left the United States at fifteen, with over two years left before graduation. As soon as he remembered this, he turned back to Kyoko, "Since you're the most current on the story, why don't you refresh our memories?"

"It's the story of a young married couple that truly lo… umm… that truly care for each other. The husband has a gold pocket-watch that is his pride and joy. His wife has beautiful, long hair that is her shining glory." Kyoko was hesitant to speak of love, but the story was so beautiful that her eyes began to shine as she continued to speak.

"They are very poor, but when Christmas approaches they each want to give the other something very special. The husband decides to sell his pocket-watch to buy a decorative comb for his wife's beautiful hair. The wife decides to sell her hair to buy a matching gold chain for her husband's pocketwatch." Her eyes watered at the beauty of each sacrifice, causing Ren's heart to catch in his throat. He wanted desperately to take this beautiful creature into his arms, but he restrained himself.

"When Christmas came, she presented her gift first. When he told her that he had sold his watch to buy her present, she took her hat off and showed him what she had done. Neither was angry because both knew that what was done was an act of…" she cleared her throat and said the dreaded word, "of love."

Takarada Lory looked at the pair with teary, glittering eyes, "Isn't that the most beautiful story of true love ever written? It's a story that deserves to be told over and over again… and that is why I have decided that LME is going to produce a Japanese version of the story… with the two of you as the leads."

For a moment, only the briefest of moments, Kyoko was ecstatic. She would be playing in a leading role beside her great sempai! And then the significance of the roles hit her, and her eyes grew wide with alarm, "Ano… Shacho… that is a story about… about a husband and wife." Her face grew red and she was unable to look over at her tall sempai. "Nobody would ever believe that we… ummm… that Tsuruga-san and I… that he would ever marry somebody like me! It would ruin the whole story."

Lory waited for Ren to speak up and confess his undying love, but when he didn't, Lory sighed, "Mogami-san, I chose you for two reasons. The first is that I know how desperate you are to break away from bad-girl bully roles; consider this my Christmas present to you so that you can accomplish that." Kyoko looked up and smiled at him with a mixture of gratefulness and sadness.

"The second reason is that you and Ren have great chemistry together," when Kyoko made to protest, he stopped her with a raised hand, "It's the truth. Some of the best scenes in Dark Moon were not the scenes between the lovers, but the scenes between Mio and Katsuki. Whenever you two were on-screen the viewing audience were mesmerized."

Kyoko frowned, "Well… perhaps… but that was Mio _threatening_ Katsuki. Who would believe the idea of any character he played being in love with me?"

Ren finally spoke up, "I'll do it." Both Kyoko and Lory turned surprised eyes on him, as if they had forgotten his presence in the room. "I will play the husband… though I'm disappointed in you, Mogami-san… I seem to remember that you wanted to act in a leading role alongside me." He shrugged dismissively, "I suppose that was all talk. A _professional_ would never turn down a role because she didn't think that the viewers would believe it. A _professional_ would _make _them believe it. Oh well…"

"NO! I'm sorrryyy. Please don't cast me off, Sempai! I'll do it!" Kyoko practically threw herself at Ren's feet in a dogeeza. Ren's breath caught as the sheer red velvet material highlighted her delightfully athletic body, but he moved quickly to lift her upright. This only made things worse because it afforded him a momentary view down the front of her outfit… It took him several long seconds before he could find his voice to still her apologies. As she continued to bow Ren became more agitated, until finally he pulled her into his arms to still her movements.

Kyoko froze, stiff as a statue in his arms. "I'm sorry to grab you like this, Mogami-san, but you needed to calm down. I know that you are a professional and that you will do the right thing, right?" As Ren spoke firmly, Kyoko felt the vibrations of his chest… the wide, firm chest that her face was pressed against. She couldn't speak, so she only nodded.

Ren was actually loving the feel of Kyoko in his arms, but he knew that he had to let her go or his excuse for grabbing her would lose its validity. "I'm going to let you go now, Mogami-san. No more bowing, right?"

Kyoko nodded again. The truth was that she was beginning to feel quite comfortable… Ren's arms released her and Kyoko quickly stepped back, red-faced and alarmed at what she had just been feeling. Ren only saw her jump back, and because he couldn't read her mind her action made his heart ache. _Will you ever want to be in my arms, Kyoko?_

Lory had been forgotten during the exchange. He had watched with both amusement and joy, but there was also epiphany. For months he had looked down on Ren because the boy never made any progress with Kyoko. Now he saw that the boy was trying, but that he had to work slowly and carefully to try and build a place for himself in Kyoko's heart. Lory realized something else as well: Kyoko wasn't as immune to Ren as her actions would suggest. He had watched her face as Ren held her. _I'm going to give these two another Christmas gift. I'm going to do everything in my power to help them to open up their hearts to love._

**Notes: **Many moons ago, there was a challenge issued: The First Date Challenge. So I've decided to answer this challenge with this Christmas story. I hope that you will enjoy.

_Rules:  
>1: Cannot be a "fake" date or a LoveMe assignment<br>2: Feelings must be established from at least one side, i.e. at least one of them has to have confessed to the other (doesn't need to have happened in the fic, but bonus points if you include it!)  
>3: There must be some sort of kissing (doesn't matter when)<br>4: You must incorporate a love rival into the story (we need drama/conflict! use any existing character you like, no matter how minor)  
>5: Must end with KyokoRen!_

This will be a five-chapter holiday fic.


	2. The Rival

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 2 – The Rival**

"Excellent!" Lory exclaimed with a jolly laugh, "Now that we have our main characters resolved, I would like to introduce you to our director. He is my newest acquisition, an amazing young man who only recently won CFPE's (Commercial Film Producers Europe) Young Director Award. He is actually Japanese, but his parents moved him to Paris when he was thirteen." Lory pushed a button on the arm of his plush red chair, "Miyami-san, could you please send Director Akutigawa in?"

"Yes, Shacho," the receptionist replied. "He should be here in a minute. He was visiting the Acting School, but he is on his way back up."

Kyoko stood next to Ren uncomfortably. She felt bad that her hysteria had put her poor sempai into the uncomfortable position of playing her brother again. As Cain Heel, Tsuruga-san had often initiated physical contact with her… they had even slept with… _no, we stayed in the close proximity to each other in a horizontal position…_ but once the movie was over it was no longer necessary for her sempai to behave as if he _wanted_ to initiate physical contact. Often, since then, Kyoko had felt the urge to return to that intimacy… that of brother and sister… of course; but she had behaved herself and had studiously maintained a proper distance.

But with that hug all of those previous, well-concealed desires had returned in full-force. Once again her entire body, mind, and soul craved to feel her "brother's" arms around her; to smell his unique manly scent; to bask in his warmth; to glory in the feeling of complete safety that she had never felt anywhere else. But those feelings were wrong. For one thing, her sempai was in love with someone else. For another, He didn't have any feelings for her, and therefore such contact was inappropriate and troublesome for him. Finally, it stirred feelings that Kyoko had long since foresworn… feelings that came dangerously close to developing even stronger feelings… and perhaps even that most dangerous of emotions.

While Kyoko had been entertaining this convoluted thought process, Ren had been studying her surreptitiously. He watched adoringly as Kyoko's face morphed repeatedly as different thoughts raced through her head. Somehow Ren suspected that those thoughts had something to do with him, and it saddened him when it became clear that most of her reactions were negative rather than positive. He mentally cursed himself, _I shouldn't have grabbed her like that. I can pretend that I was only trying to help, but the truth is that I simply couldn't restrain myself for another minute. I had to have her in my arms._ Why can't this ever be simple? Why can't she open her heart to me? Will she ever accept my heart?

Lory was busy watching them both, and his frustration was growing as their tension grew. Never had he met such a difficult pair. They fought so hard against what seemed inevitable… or was it. _Will I ever see those two paired? _The one consolation was that, regardless of their internal struggles, the two young people in front of him seemed to gravitate to one another whenever they were free.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian opened it once again. This time he admitted a rather handsome, clean-cut young man who was dressed in Brooks Brothers suit. Takarada Lory smiled and stood, "Welcome, Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyoko, please allow me the pleasure to introduce Director Akutagawa Shintaro to you."

Ren stepped forward with an outstretched hand, but the young director's eyes were fixed behind him. Ren turned to follow the man's gaze only to find Kyoko looking quizzically at the newcomer, as if she were trying to solve some mystery. With a feeling of intense unease, Ren turned back to the man. But before he could speak, the young director said, "It _is_ you! I mean, your hair is a different color, you've gotten slightly taller, and you're even prettier than I remember, but I would know those golden eyes anywhere!"

As if he was watching a tennis match, Ren's head swung around towards Kyoko just as she softly replied, "Shintaro-sempai? From Kyoto? But you…"

Lory's deep, amused voice interjected, "I take it that you two have met?"

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Shintaro-sempai went to the same middle school as me, actually, he was one year above me, but he was only there for about four months. Unlike the others at school, he was always kind to me. He even protected me a few times…" Kyoko paused when she felt that all-too-familiar murderous aura emanating from beside her. Reluctantly she looked over and saw that terrifying gentlemanly smile on her sempai's face.

Shintaro, oblivious to his danger, continued where Kyoko left off, "My father was involved in the exotics trade. He travelled the world searching out individual precious items or entire collections. My family is Japanese, but the six months we stayed in Kyoto was only the second time that I had ever lived in Japan. I was miserable and lonely, but Kyoko befriended me. She has the kindest of souls… and it didn't hurt that she was always so pretty."

Kyoko had ignored Shintaro's first reference to her appearance, but it wasn't in her nature to let it pass twice, "Shintaro-sempai, it is probably considered charming in Europe for you to throw out compliments so freely, but here in Japan you should only say what you truly mean."

Shintaro looked at Kyoko incredulously, trying to decide if she was seeking more compliments or if she was truly serious in her denials. He must have decided the latter, because his face became very serious as he said, "I was being completely honest, Kyoko. You _are_ beautiful. I'm sure that either of these two men in this room would willingly verify my statement. Don't tell me that you still believe all of the trash that those girls and that idi… wait, you're not still hanging around that jerk Fuwa Shotaro, are you?"

Ren had endured as much as he could without losing his self-control and inflicting bodily harm. He moved closer until he was standing directly beside the smaller young lady, "Mogami Kyoko has long since ended that unfortunate alliance. Thank you very much for helping her a long time ago in middle school. Thankfully, she is a now part of LME, where she is she is well-taken care of."

Kyoko completely missed the nuance of Ren's words, but Shintaro did not. His eyes studied Kyoko's guileless face before shifting up to look at the tall actor through narrowed eyes. Kyoko might have misinterpreted Ren's words, but she could easily pick up on the animosity that suddenly sprang up between the two men. Confused, bewildered, and concerned, she looked back and forth between the men, but it was Lory who broke the stand-off.

"Ho-Ho-HO! I'm very pleased to see that everyone is getting along so well! It is a small world indeed when two people who first met as children, and then didn't meet again for years, suddenly find themselves working together in the same agency! What a strange twist of fate!"

Ren was completely startled out of his murderous thoughts as he realized that the Boss was talking about his childhood meeti… but no, nobody but he knew of that memorable meeting between the child Kuon and little Kyoko. Lory must be speaking about Akutigawa Shintaro and Kyoko… and then Ren knew that he had a serious contender for Mogami Kyoko's love.

**oOoOOoOo**

"Why don't you come to my office and… alphabetize my files, Kotonami-san?" One of the more abrasive middle-managers said as he roamed her figure with his eyes. Kanae glared at the man at the same time that she cursed her company president. It was true that female actresses could often expect to wear much more revealing outfits than what she was wearing, but this outfit seemed to have attracted all of the wolves in the building.

It was a simple one-piece red, form-fitting, off the shoulder skirt-dress with white strip along the bust-line and the bottom of the skirt; a skirt which revealed entirely too much leg for Kanae's comfort, just as the top portion cut entirely too low. The outfit was augmented with fingerless red gloves and a neck-collar with little round bells. It was much less revealing than a bikini, but there was something about the entire look of the outfit that was very alluring. It didn't help that the felted-look of the red material made even her want to pet it.

The man stepped up more aggressively reaching to put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Miss. You are in the LoveMe Section. Doesn't that mean that you're supposed to respond to our requ…aaauugh…"

Kanae had been about to knee the man when suddenly his leering face took on a look of agony and he suddenly twisted sideways. Kanae saw someone else's hand holding the obnoxious man's hand and twisting it at an unnatural angle. She looked over just as Yashiro spoke in a deathly calm voice, "LME is not a company where that sort of request is entertained, Shihara-san, and this fine lady is not the type of person who requests of that type should be made to. You are new here, so I should cut you some slack, but I would suggest you begin looking for another job in a hurry." Kanae had always seen Yashiro Yukihito as the weak and milk-toasty sidekick of that tall playboy, Tsuruga Ren. Now she saw a new and very dangerous look in his eyes as he stared down the perverted middle-manager. She wanted to be annoyed at his interference, but there was another, less comfortable and more thrilling feeling instead.

Still, Kotonami Kanae was the last person in the world to allow her rebellious inner emotions to show. Once the other man walked quickly away, she merely nodded her thanks to Yashiro and continued on her journey.

Yashiro felt as bad as the jerk he had just dealt with when he couldn't resist watching the sway of her body as she walked away.

**oOoOOoOo**

Although Kyoko was thrilled to see one of the very, very few people who had ever been kind to her in her childhood, she also felt confused. Before Shintaro had arrived, her sempai had been standing close to her, dangerously close in a thrilling sort of way. During their initial conversation with the young director, Tsuruga-san had even seemed to be protective of her. Now he seemed to have withdrawn completely, but his anger was like an extra person in the room… a dangerous extra person.

"… so Lory and I chose the period of reconstruction for the setting. What do you think?" Kyoko jerked back to reality and realized that Shintaro had been speaking directly to her… and that she had no idea what he was talking about. Immediately, her face a mask of chagrin, she threw herself to the floor and began to bow and apologize. Shintaro looked startled at first, and then he made a "Pfft!" sound as he tried to suppress laughter. When that failed, he burst into laughter outright.

Kyoko froze in her dogeeza and looked at the man with a mixture of confusion and growing irritation. Ren wore his most-shiny gentlemanly smile, which told Kyoko that he was prepared to rip the man limb from limb. When the young man finally got his laughter under control, he said, "Pardon me, Kyoko, Ren, I've spent that past five years in France. If one of the actresses in France had allowed her attention to wander, do you know what she would have said?" He stepped forward and lent Kyoko a hand, pulling her up.

Kyoko stood awkwardly upright and shook her head. Shintaro looked at his audience of three, and in a credible French accent said, "Parhaps if you would make yourself even ze slightest bit interesting, I would have bozered to listen to your mindless rambling." Lory chuckled. Kyoko seemed almost shocked. Even Ren couldn't force back a genuine smile. _This man is formidable, _Ren thought.

"So now I shall attempt to be more interesting. We wanted to pick a period in history where times were tough for everyone, and hope was scarce. So we chose the time of Reconstruction, directly after World War II. Also, we made Ren's character someone who had travelled the world prior to the war. His family liked the western tradition of Christmas and brought that tradition home. That's why the couple… you… are celebrating Christmas at that time. So… what do both of you think?"

Kyoko smiled enthusiastically, envisioning the challenge. For the moment, at least, she successfully ignored the fact that the story was a romance and that they… she and her sempai… would need to act as if they were in love…

Okay, so maybe she didn't forget after all. Slowly but surely, her fears began to rise to the surface.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko excused herself shortly after the aforementioned conversation. Sebastian was standing by, prepared to whisk the young lady off to a cake shop that had become a favorite for her and Maria. In order to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Kyoko had switched into her a cute but non-showy outfit. Maria, on the other hand, had not gotten that memo. She arrived in the limousine wearing one of her most flamboyant dresses. As soon as she stepped into the shop she spotted Kyoko and yelled "Kyoko-Onee-chan!" as soon as she stepped in the door.

Had the same scene taken place in the previous year, few of the other customers would have done much more than shake their heads. But over the past year Dark Moon had dominated the ratings, Box 'R had run a close fifth, she was currently filming the second three episodes of a light comedy drama, and Kyoko had also been featured in several high-profile commercials. Within minutes people had worked up the courage to approach the two girls at the table. While Maria looked on apologetically, Kyoko signed numerous autographs and returned numerous bows. When it became clear that meaningful conversation was impossible, the two girls made a run for the waiting limousine.

Laughing at the whole scene, the two girls piled into the limo and were off toward the mansion. "I'm so sorry, Onee-chan. I forgot how popular you were getting lately."

Kyoko would have protested, but the evidence spoke for itself with the crowd that were still gathered on the sidewalk where the limo had been only a moment before, "Don't worry about it, Maria-chan. I'm just sorry that I ruined our cake-date." She sighed and said, "It's getting harder and harder just to enjoy a friendly time eating out."

Maria beamed, "That's because you're becoming a big star, Onee-chan. They even talk about you in school." The younger girl paused, her face reddening with a slight touch of irritation.

"What's wrong, Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked with a tinge of concern.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering some of the things that the boys said… they _really_ like Natsu… and the funny shower scene in _The One Your Mother Warned You About…_"

Kyoko blushed. That scene was admittedly hilarious and well-written… but it had been the most challenging scene that she had ever done; for obvious personal reasons. The truth was that nothing was shown, but for the scene to be authentic looking she had needed to wear a very tiny, skin-colored bodysuit. She chose not to think about the rest. "I have an idea! What if we swing by the Daruma-ya! I haven't visited more than three times since the President asked me to move into the secure apartment. I know that they would love to see you again, Maria-chan!"

"That's a great idea, Onee-chan!" She lifted the handset off of its cradle, "Sebastian, would it be okay to go to the Daruma'ya?"

"Absolutely, Miss. The afternoon is yours and we can go wherever you choose."

**oOoOOoOo**

After Kyoko left to join Maria, the atmosphere in Lory's conference room became tense. Thankfully Director Akutagawa had other plans, so he made his own excuses and quickly left. The atmosphere improved only slightly after his departure. Lory looked directly at the tall actor, "Kuon, unless I miss my guess, it would be a very poor decision to allow your true feelings to remain undeclared for too much longer. Akutagawa doesn't impress me as the type who goes for the extended, subtle approach."

Ren wanted to snarl at the man, but he knew that Lory was offering sage advice. It was undeniable that the young director was highly interested in Mogami Kyoko. It was also clear that he had a definite advantage due to their shared past. Ren had a similar connection, but he was constrained by his own subterfuge.

Lory offered one more observation, "Ren (he reverted back to Kuon's professional name out of courtesy), from what I saw earlier, I think that Mogami-kun is much more open to that next step than you think. She's ready; it's just a matter of who steps up to the plate."

**oOoOOoOo**

Akutagawa Shintaro was happy to get out of the confining space of the conference room. He couldn't quite isolate the problem, but he had definitely sensed a deep, underlying tension. Frankly, he had been surprised. In all of the interviews that he had watched on television, Tsuruga Ren was always the consummate nice-guy gentleman… yet in that meeting, first in Lory's flamboyant office and in the conference room, the man had been just shy of hostile. The reason was obvious: he wanted Kyoko for himself. _She doesn't seem to be his yet._

Oh well, at least he had gotten the chance to confirm his suspicion that the rising starlet Kyouko truly was his childhood crush, Mogami Kyoko. Throughout all of his years in Paris, Shintaro had never forgotten the kindly, odd girl with the spectacular eyes. In his loneliest hours in a foreign land he had dreamed of returning to Kyoto and finding her again. Now she was a television star, of all things, and she was truly more beautiful than he remembered. Somehow, in the course of six years, the duckling had become a swan… And Shintaro didn't plan on letting her get away a second time. _I didn't come all of the way to Tokyo to watch someone else walk away with the girl I have been dreaming about for years!_

His stomach growled. Startled, he felt the emptiness of his stomach and looked at his watch. _Wow, I didn't notice the passing of time._ He considered eating in the LME cafeteria, but then remembered the little restaurant that his father always liked to take him to whenever they visited Tokyo. It hadn't been anything special as far as décor, but like his father said, "That grouchy Taisho sure can cook up a mean stir fry."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Here's chapter 2 and I'm already in trouble: no kiss, no confession, and still no date. So little to do and so much time… strike that, reverse it.

Thanks to everyone for your encouragement. Christmas approaches, as does my mental breakdown. Until then…


	3. Old Friends and Alarming Moments

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 3 – Old Friends and Alarming Moments**

Akutagawa Shintaro was amazed to see a limousine parked against the curb in front of the restaurant that he and his father used to visit. Others must have been amazed as well, because there was a slowly growing crowd assembled around the vehicle while others were peering into the windows of the Daruma-ya.

"I hope that all of these people aren't waiting to be seated," he muttered out loud in French. Yet as he looked it became obvious that none of the group standing on the sidewalk were making any effort to go in. He wondered what was going on, and he thought to ask one of the gathering crowd, but then his stomach grumbled and he decided that it made more sense to just go into the restaurant.

Ignoring the stares of the onlookers, he twisted and turned his way through the crowd until he reached the door. Tentatively, as if something was going to leap out at him, he opened the front door. He was surprised to find a beautiful little doll-like girl of about ten years old, dressed in a Lolita dress and a decorative apron, smiling at him, "Good afternoon, Sir. I'm afraid that all that we have is counter-seating, unless you'd prefer to wait for a table?"

Shintaro looked over to see several groups of people sitting and standing in the waiting area and his stomach growled again, "I think that a counter seat will do just fine. May I ask: what is going on here?"

The little doll looked surprised, and then almost proud, "Oh, they're all here because of Onee-sama." With no further explanation, she turned and led Shintaro to the barstool-type seat.

The young director remembered his favorite dish from his childhood visits, but he still glanced over the menu to see if anything else caught his interest. Then he heard a tinkle of laughter that made his spine tingle and his heart catch in his throat. Looking up in amazed confusion, he saw Kyoko working in the kitchen with the stern restaurant owner… only the man was actually _smiling!_ Dumbfounded, Shintaro's eyes feasted on the slender girl as she worked a large, dangerous looking knife through a pile of vegetables with ease. She was dressed in a flattering blue-green dress, but she had covered the front with a utilitarian plastic apron. She and the Taisho were laughing and talking as they worked and her smile was making it difficult for Shinataro to breath.

Someone cleared her throat. Shintaro looked away from the kitchen scene to find the amused face of the Okami-san looking at him. She was slightly older now, and a little plumper than the last time he had seen her as a child, but she still had the same warm, motherly face. "Hello, Okami-san, you probably don't remember me, but…"

"Shintaro-kun, right?" The comfortable woman interrupted in a welcoming tone, "It has been a long time since you visited us, but your father used to swing through on occasion. How is he now?"

The young man's face became sad, "He died of a stroke… about eight months ago."

The Okami-san's face fell and her hand fluttered up to her mouth in chagrin at her own error, but then she stepped closer to the counter and laid a hand his, "I'm so sorry to hear that. My husband and I liked your father very much. We had no idea. We have always purchased our abalone from his company, and there has been no glitch in the orders, so…?"

Shintaro turned his hand so that he caught the woman's hand in his, "Mother is running things now, with the help of my younger brother. She's training him to take over and then she'll probably move back to Japan."

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Kyoko sang out, "Two miso-scallops with soba." The Okami-san gave his hand a quick squeeze before stepping away to collect the order and deliver it. After making the rounds and checking on the little girl's work, she returned to the counter.

Before she could say more, Shintaro asked, "So… how do you know Kyoko-chan?"

The older lady stopped and raised amused eyebrows, "Do you know her?"

"I do. I once attended school with her, back in Kyoto. Now I am her director in a new project." Shintaro's eyes drifted to the kitchen where Kyoko was filleting a tuna with amazing skill.

The Okami-san seemed genuinely pleased, but before she could reply to him, Shintaro felt a cold chill and a dark presence beside him, "What do you want with my Onee-sama?" Startled, he looked down to see the pretty little waitress… only she didn't look that pleasant at the moment. She captured and held his eyes with a look of suspicion and threat.

"Maria-chan?" the Okami-san interjected with a mixture of amusement and nervousness.

"That's okay, Okami-san," Shintaro reassured her without taking his eyes away from the young girl, "I didn't know that Kyoko-chan had a little sister. I knew her for a short time in middle-school. She was the only one who befriended me. She was as kind and pretty then as she is now."

Maria might have been suspicious, but Shintaro had found her Achilles' heel: she loved to hear people praise her Onee-sama, "That's right! She is the kindest, most wonderful, and prettiest girl in Japan…" then her eyes narrowed, "But I thought that she didn't _have_ any friends in middle school…?"

"That's almost right, Maria-chan," Kyoko's voice interrupted. The three people talking at the counter turned to regard Kyoko's blushing face. She had seen Shintaro out of the kitchen viewing window and she had walked right into the previous, highly embarrassing conversation, "Shintaro-kun was a friend, but he only attended school with me for a few months."

"And it would have been a miserable few months too, if you're Onee-sama hadn't been there," Shintaro looked back-and-forth between Kyoko and Maria before saying, "You never told me that you had a little sister?"

Kyoko smiled with pride and affection at the younger girl before answering, "Maria-chan isn't my blood-sister, but she will always be my Imouto. Let me introduce you: Okami-san, Maria-chan, I'd like to introduce you to Director Akutagawa Shintaro. Your grandfather just brought him in from Europe, where he won a major award for directing."

"Your grandfather…?" Shintaro mused, and then he smiled, "You must be Lory Takarada's granddaughter, right?"

The conversation carried on for another minute before the press of customers demanded that everyone return to work. Kyoko paused for just a moment before returning to the kitchen to say, "They close the Daruma-ya for two hours between the lunch and dinner crowds. If you are willing to wait, I'm sure that the Taisho and Okami-san would love to visit. I never knew that you came here often as a teen. Small world."

And as Shitaro watched her disappear into the kitchen, he smiled and said, "Yes it is."

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren, dressed only in shorts, finished his modeling shoot for the newest deodorant product and gladly accepted Yashiro's proffered towel. He was completely oblivious to the chaos he was creating among the females in the production crew as he used the towel to dry his hair, thus flexing his arm, chest, and stomach muscles. Yashiro rolled his eyes as one of the camera ladies stumbled over a table and crashed into several others, taking them all to the ground.

Now that the shoot was over, Ren's professional mask slipped a little and Yashiro could feel the man's frustration bleeding off of him in waves. "Ren, when are you going to tell me what happened in Takarada's office after the rest of us left? I know that you took on a new short-term project with Kyoko-chan, but that can't be what's bothering you." The manager mused in unanswered silence for several more minutes while Ren completed dressing before he tried pressing again, "Does it have anything to do with that new director that everyone is talking about?"

There was only the slightest pause in Ren's movements, but it was enough. Yashiro smirked, "Let me guess: he is showing an interest in your Kyoko, right? I keep telling you that she's growing up fast. If you don't make a move…"

"It is more than an interest," Ren growled, not turning to meet the eyes of his manager and friend, "It turns out that they went to school together."

Yashiro's eye grew wide, and then they narrowed, "Wait a second. Isn't that good? Kyoko said that she didn't have any friends in school, so that means that he wasn't…"

"He was," Ren interrupted with a flickering of emotion filtering through his mask, "He was only there for a little while… and they were friends. She addresses him by his first name." The last words sounded almost like a death announcement. Before Yashiro could say more, the tall man buttoned the last button on his shirt and walked away.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko hugged Maria-chan and then stepped back as Sebastian pulled the limousine away from the curb and out into traffic. She sighed into the crisp late-afternoon air, watching as her vaporous breath rose and faded in front of her.

She was conflicted. The afternoon visit with the Daruma-ya couple, Maria-chan, and Shitaro had been pleasant enough, but there had been a definite undercurrent of something… uncomfortable… disturbing… perhaps disconcerting in the way that the handsome young man seemed to always be looking at her. Even though she still struggled with much self-doubt, she couldn't completely avoid the obvious truth about what she was noticing. As strange and surreal as the idea was, it seemed that Akutagawa Shintaro was interested in her… as a female… as a woman.

Kyoko liked Shintaro. He was as kind and funny now as he had been in middle school. He was interesting and intelligent, well-spoken and accomplished, polite and attentive… but he wasn't… Kyoko was disturbed as the image of another man leapt into her consciousness. Shaking her head in consternation, she thought: _Where did that come from? Sure, nobody is as handsome as Tsuruga-sempai, but that doesn't mean… I mean… Tsuruga-san would never…_

Lost in a jumble of confused emotions, Kyoko determined that she needed some time alone. Going back into the Daruma-ya, she skirted the restaurant to avoid communication with the Okami-san and rushed up to her room. Gathering her coat, gloves and a pretty faux-fur hat that she had purchased on her last shopping trip with Moko-san, she snuck back downstairs. When she reached the door, she called out, "I have to go somewhere. I'll see you later this evening!" Then she was out of the door before anyone could reply.

The air was cold and the air had grayish clouds that hinted of snow, but Kyoko was bundled well. The hat was a Russian style ushanka*, made of white fake-fur, and with the side-flaps down it was the warmest thing she had ever worn. It didn't hurt at all that Kotonami Kanae had openly stated that Kyoko looked pretty wearing it… and Moko-san was as sparing with her compliments as anyone Kyoko had ever met.

And so, bundled against the cold in pretty hat, coat, gloves and boots, Kyoko ventured out. Covered as she was, she had little fear of being recognized. She walked aimlessly, but somehow her feet carried her to Ueno Park, which was only a twenty-minute walk from the Daruma-Ya. This park had become special to her while she and Ren acted as the Heel siblings. The hotel where they had resided was only five minutes away and they had spent many late-afternoons walking here… intimidating the locals and enjoying each other's company… as siblings, of course. Cain had also filmed a murder scene here, along with a true fight scene with Murasame… Kyoko shuddered as she looked over the grassy area where that scene had been filmed. The scene was still vivid in Kyoko's mind, along with the sense of true danger that hovered throughout the scene. Somehow she had sensed that there were two battles taking place that day: one between Cain and Murasame, and the second between Tsuruga Ren and whatever demon was plaguing him.

The movie was over, but the second battle still lingered behind her sempai's gentlemanly façade. But far from frightening Kyoko away, this battle intrigued her, it called to her in some terrible and wonderful way. Kyoko couldn't understand it, but Tsuruga Ren's struggle made him more human to her; more approachable; perhaps because of her own struggles from the moment when Kyoko's own Pandora's box had been opened by Fuwa Sho's cruel words more than two years ago.

Kyoko felt a cold kiss on her cheeks, and then another. She looked up into the sky and smiled.

It was the first snow of the season.

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren looked at the instrument held gingerly in his hand back up at Iesada Tomori, LME's Head of Antiques and Historical Materiel. "Are you sure that you want me to carry this around?"

Iesada frowned, but replied, "The President wants you to look natural using the camera. How can you look natural without using it. Look, Ren, I trust you. And if you damage it, then I get to keep your car. Seems fair to me."

Ren regarded the rotund man carefully, looking for any sign that the man was joking. He may or may not have been. After all, he had just handed Ren one of the very few 1940 Mamiya-6 Folding Cameras still in mint condition. In fact, the instrument looked like it had just come off of the retail shelf. It would be Ren's "gold watch" in LME's version of _The Gift of the Magi_. Ren's character would be an ex-soldier whose dream was to someday be a professional photographer. This camera was to be his most-prized possession.

After Iesada walked away, Yashiro shook his head in amusement. _He_ was the one who was supposed to have a problem with technology, but Ren was acting as if simply breathing might break this camera. "Go, Ren! You have the entire evening scheduled for practice, per the President's own instructions. As a matter of fact, I know of a certain person who is _also_ free this afternoon. Why don't you go collect Kyoko and ask her to model for you? Just imagine all of the interesting photographs you could take."

Ren glared at his manager, who already knew why he was avoiding Kyoko this afternoon. Still, he did take a portion of Yashiro's advice: he left the building to find a place to take photographs.

When he stepped out, Ren was startled to find that the sky was filled with lightly falling snowflakes. He smiled, remembering his childhood love of snow. There had been none in southern California, so the Hizuri's had often headed north, to skiing country. The biting cold, the clean feel of the white snow, and the rush of downhill skiing made winter Kuon's favorite season of the year. For the moment, Ren's thoughts of Kyoko were set aside. _I'll take some photographs of the snow._

Within a half hour, Ren knew that his idea of forgetting Kyoko was all in vain. After changing into one of his best disguises, Ren had headed off to find a good spot to photograph the snow. Without intending to, he had driven to one of the many places where he and Kyoko had made memories: Ueno Park. _It doesn't matter. This is the place we frequented when we played the Heel siblings. This was one of the few places where Kyoko acted comfortable and carefree with me… but of course it was only an act. She was Setsuka and I was her brother, Cain. For the sake of the job, she overlooked her disdain for men. For just a brief while she allowed me to catch a glimpse of what it might be like if she truly cared for me. But that is all gone now._

He exhaled into the cold, snowy evening air before raising the antique camera and sighting in on the image of a couple frolicking in the snow. He snapped the picture and manually advanced the film, just as he had been taught. As he walked into the park, he kept his eyes open for more. In the distance he saw the tall, decorative roof of Bentendo Temple, one of several temples in the park. This had been one of Kyoko's… no, Setsu's favorite landmarks in the park due to its elegant, simple beauty. His feet carried him that direction and his mind brought back a memory.

On the day that he had fought with Murasame in front of the camera, _she_ had watched him with eloquent concern, waiting to see if he would snap again. It had hurt him to realize how much he had slipped; how much Kuon had taken over again during the preparation for and filming of this movie. It hurt him even more to know that he had damaged himself in those golden eyes. As he walked through the snow he wondered if she would ever see him the same again. _Have I lost all chances with her? Will that director steal the march on me in the end?_

He saw her then, though he couldn't believe his eyes at first. Bundled in layers of white; her furry hat, her coat, her gloves, her tights, and even her boots were white; she danced and twirled in the snow. Ren stood there, transfixed, as he watched her swirling around, her arms stretched wide, her face glowing with pleasure. She seemed at once akin with the snow and a stranger to the world of men.

Of its own accord, the camera rose to his eye and his hand began to take pictures. He moved around her, taking the opposite role of the one he usually played. Now _he_ was the photographer and _she_ was his model. He didn't think; he felt. Moving on instinct he moved and clicked and waited and clicked, always looking for the perfect shot, the perfect angle. Suddenly he heard an "eeep!" sound and he realized that Kyoko had become aware of his presence. "Tsu… Tsu… Tsuruga… sempai?"

Ren lowered the camera and gave Kyoko a boyish, apologetic grin, "I'm sorry to startle you, Kyoko. I was just given this camera for our new job and told to go out and take pictures. Iesada-san told me to go out and find the most beautiful pictures that I could find… and there you were. You don't mind, do you? Will you pose for me?"

Kyoko's face had gradually turned redder during Ren's apology. First, he had addressed her by her given name, without even an honorific. Second, he had clearly implied that _she_ was the beautiful thing that he had been taking photographs of. Her first impulse was to deny everything, admonish her sempai for his casual, playboy manner, and flee. Instead, for reasons she couldn't explain, she stood rooted on the spot. Perhaps it was because, during her dance in the snow, she had unintentionally visualized dancing with a partner… the man who had suddenly appeared before her. As she struggled to form a coherent reply, Ren pressed his advantage.

Having realized his mistake, he now wanted desperately to prevent Kyoko from fleeing. In self-defense, he turned on level-3 puppy dog eyes. When Kyoko still remained unmoving, he turned up the volume to level-4.

_That shouldn't be legal! _Kyoko thought, and then replied quickly, lest her sempai move up one level more, thus reducing her to a pile of ash on the snow. "Umm… Okay! Okay Sempai! I… I'll pose!" She looked down then, brushing off snow to buy time and insulate herself mentally from those eyes.

Ren smiled, more with relief than gratitude, "Excellent! Okay, Mogami-san, let's start with you in front of the temple… like a priestess, or a princess."

Like magic, the word "princess" had its intended effect. Kyoko beamed and somehow became regal. Pose after pose, she gradually relaxed and allowed Ren to instruct her. A veteran of hundreds of photo shoots, Ren knew exactly what to say, how to prompt her, and how to find the best picture. He had to change rolls three times, but Kyoko remained compliant and soon the pair were relaxed and laughing and teasing in the manner they had when they had visited this park as pretend-siblings.

Only they weren't siblings, and the awareness of this created an underlying tension that both understood, but only one of them embraced. For Kyoko, the pure, innocent joy of spending time with this man was somehow marred by another feeling… a feeling that she feared. Yet she was unwilling to forego the former feeling this time in order to surrender to the latter. She was enjoying herself in a way that she hadn't done since the day that she put away her skimpy leather outfit for the last time. At this moment, at this time, posing for Tsuruga Ren was making her feel beautiful and special.

Somewhere between the third and fourth roll, Kyoko's Cossack hat had come off, in the last rays of the sun, several people had recognized the short, orange-blonde hair and golden eyes of Kyouko, the rising television star. Within minutes people began converging. Kyoko looked at Ren, alarmed for his reputation more than hers, but she didn't know what to do.

Ren acted immediately. Dropping the camera into his coat pocket, he ran the few steps to Kyoko, scooped up her furry hat, grabbed her gloved hand, and headed deeper into the park. Kyoko made a startled sound, but she cooperated and soon the pair had created a sizeable separation. Neither seemed to be aware of when it began, but soon they were laughing as they ran.

When they had turned several blind corners on the path, Ren suddenly veered off the path and into a dense copse of trees. He pulled her behind a particularly large tree and held her close while both of them watched the small crowd of fans run past. When the last was past, Ren continued to hold Kyoko.

In the chill of the snowy evening, their hot, vaporous breaths met and merged. Then their eyes met, and held. And then Ren leaned down as he pulled Kyoko close. With the lightest of touches, their lips met, and met again. Then again, with more urgency, Ren pulled Kyoko close and for a wonderful, brilliant minute they shared a passionate kiss. Kyoko's eyes were wide at first, but they closed and she gave herself to the kiss until…

Suddenly Kyoko stiffened in shock. Ren felt the change and his heart dropped. For that briefest of minutes he had thought that Kyoko finally accepted his feelings, but then she pushed away from him, shock and rage and fear in her eyes. Before Ren could compose his thoughts to react, Kyoko was gone.

The tall man watched her running with amazing speed over a small hill. Then his legs failed him and he sank onto his knees in the snow.

**oOoOOoOo**

Out of instinct or habit, Kyoko returned to the Daruma-ya that night instead of her apartment. The couple welcomed her as they would their own child. Her room was waiting for her. They could see that she was agitated, but neither the Okami-san or the Taisho asked any questions. Kyoko paced like a caged tiger back and forth in the narrow confines of her room, muttering to herself and clasping a small, bluish-purple stone painfully tight in her hands.

"That… that… _playboy! _He's… it isn't… he shouldn't have done _that!_

"… pure Japanese maiden… won't let myself feel that again… I WON'T!

"He already said that he… some high school girl… too young for him anyway…

"Probably goes around kissing all of the girls…

"HE'S MY SEMPAI! That is a sacred trust…

"Just because he's a good ki… NO! Don't think about that!...

"Don't understand… I can't do this again… not again… can't take it…

"Plain… boring… he can't want me…"

Down below and to the right of Kyoko's room, the Daruma-Ya couple lay in their beds and stared up at the ceiling, frowning. It had been many months since Kyoko had an episode like this. The couple had hoped that those days were gone forever. "Do you suppose it was Shintaro-kun," the Okami-san asked.

"No, I don't think so," her husband answered gruffly. "He isn't the one."

"How can you be so sure? He's handsome enough, and accomplished. You saw the way he looked at her."

"Doesn't matter. He's not the one. It's that other one, the one who gives her rides."

"How can you be sure?" His wife asked, curious.

"I've watched her eyes when she lived here and used to wait for him. I don't think she knows it herself, but it'll be him." The Taisho didn't seem even remotely pleased with his conclusion.

The middle aged woman jumped when there was a sudden thump above them. Then she heard her husband mutter, "And when I get my hands on him…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Okay, only two more chapters and two days to go. I'm beginning to get worried folks!

Oh well, at least they got their kiss… which didn't quite work out as well as we might have hoped. But still, I can check that off and go enjoy a caramel apple, compliments of my festive family. I hope that everyone's holidays are going well.

*ushanka – You can look up this word on the Internet if you wish. Essentially, it is the really cool Cossack hat that you always see in films, worn with earflaps up or down. I have one and it is wonderfully warm, but I think that they look sexy on women. There is just something about a woman in an ushanka… perhaps it is my Russian blood (an indeterminate amount, since I am mostly an American Mutt)


	4. Thwarted and Unintentional Confessions

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 4 – Thwarted and Unintentional Confessions**

Yashiro Yukihito glanced sideways at Tsuruga Ren as the man steered his car silently through the busy streets of Tokyo and out onto the highway headed south. He wanted to know what had happened to form a cloud of gloom around the tall actor, but long experience had taught him to wait. Whatever had happened, it was clearly not the time to ask… not if Yashiro wanted to live.

This day was going to be an unusual one, at least to start with. They had risen earlier than usual and now they were on their way toward Yokohama. For some reason, though Yashiro couldn't conceive of it, a snow-globe factory in that city had decided that Tsuruga Ren would be the ideal spokesman for its product. Yashiro had great respect for his charge, and he believed that the man was amazingly versatile… but somehow he couldn't associate the tall, handsome actor with snow-globes… the image just didn't fit. Oh well, it didn't matter. If they wanted Ren, and Ren was willing, then who was _he_ to object?

This morning they were driving there to shoot the initial commercial. As an addendum to the photo-shoot, the president of the snow-globe factory had insisted on personally taking them on a tour of the facility. It didn't necessarily fit with Ren's busy schedule, but with what the company was paying, it was difficult to say no.

They arrived at the factory shortly before 8am and were shocked to find an entire crowd gathered to greet them. The people were all assembled on the factory steps, shivering in the cold, and with banners held high welcoming the big star. Yashiro was worried for a moment, considering his charge's taciturn attitude, but the professional side of the man won out and he was all smiles as he exited the vehicle.

It didn't take Yashiro long to understand why Ren was chosen. The company president was a middle-aged woman. The vice-president was a woman. The office staff were women… and most of the workers were women. They swooned over the ridiculously tall, overly handsome actor, or they hung on his every word, every movement, and every expression. Yashiro felt disconcerted, but Ren just took it all in stride. To the women he seemed the epitome of a gentleman. But to Yashiro he seemed like a hollow-shelled automaton. Oh, he was doing all of the right things, but the soul of the man seemed somewhere else entirely.

It wasn't until the tour that Ren suddenly had a spark of life in his eyes. As the company president walked the two men through the custom-snow-globe section of the factory, Ren began asking pointed questions. Before they left the area, he was smiling broadly and naturally.

It didn't last. Before they had even pulled out of the parking lot, Ren's face had fallen again. Yashiro had had enough, "Okay, Ren; Talk."

"About what?"

"You know 'about what.' You have been like the walking dead all morning, except for a few minutes during the tour. You may have fooled all of the ladies, but you don't fool me. Please, Ren. If you won't speak to me as your manager, then talk to me as your friend. Something is sucking the life out of you. What happened?"

"I… I just royally screwed up, okay!" Yashiro was taken aback by the honesty and the emotion in Ren's retort. Usually it took hours of cajoling to get any vestige of the facts out of the man. But now he was answering with a tone of near desperation. It was so unlike him that it made Yashiro even more concerned.

"What happened, Ren?"

"I kissed her. I had to. God, she was so beautiful that it hurt… but then…" Ren gripped the steering wheel so hard that Yashiro would have sworn that the leather groaned.

The overeager manager felt a full-fan-gurl blowout coming on, but he pushed it down with almost superhuman effort and looked at his charge, "And then she ran away, right?"

The tall man seemed to shrink in his seat. His only reply was a nod.

"May I ask one question?"

Ren didn't look at his manager and friend, but he did finally answer, "One. Think about it very carefully if you value your life."

Yashiro gulped, but he didn't back down, "Okay. Think back carefully. Did she respond to your kiss at all?"

They passed three more kilometer markers before Ren finally answered, "I thought so. I really thought so."

Yashiro smiled, "Then all is not lost."

**oOoOOoOo**

Director Akutagawa Shintaro watched the two leads with a combination of deep concern and personal glee. They were in their third day of shooting and something was definitely wrong. When he had first seen Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko together, he had been convinced that the tall man had personal feelings for the girl that Shintaro had mentally set his mark on. Of greater concern, he had felt suspiciously certain that Kyoko might also have feelings for the ridiculously handsome actor. They certainly had seemed to share chemistry together, and Takarada Lory had guaranteed it.

Now there didn't seem to be any chemistry at all. In fact, the only time that Kyoko would even stand within ten feet of the man was when they were filming. This wasn't a problem initially; most of the scenes for the first three days would be separate, and their scenes together only required casual banter. But what would happen when it was time to film the intimate scenes between the pair?

One thing that Shintaro would give to both actor and actress: they were excellent at their profession. In fact, regardless of the negative tension that seemed to permeate the set when the cameras were off, as soon as one or the other stepped in front of the camera, they were perfect in their roles and spot-on. Tsuruga Ren became an exhausted war veteran turned disappointed salary-man. Kyoko became a blushing bride trying to make ends meet in a terrible post-war economy. Perhaps Shintaro was prejudiced, but he thought that she looked spectacular with her raven-haired wig that flowed down to below her knees. It was much closer to how she looked when he knew her as a young teen. It made him feel sad that she had cut her real hair.

Somehow he suspected that Fuwa Sho had something to do with it. During their visit at the Daruma-Ya he tried to ask, but quickly realized that the punk musician was a taboo subject. It made him curious, since she had seemed so devoted to the kid back then. When he first realized that Kyouko might be _his_ Kyoko, he had tried to check on Fuwa Shotaro as well. When he discovered that the brat was also in Tokyo, and wildly successful, he had assumed that they were there together. It pleased him immensely that they were not. That just left this new rival.

Shintaro had watched the tall man make several attempts to communicate with Kyoko, but the young lady had almost blatantly avoided the attempts. Now Ren had departed for his next job, leaving Kyoko to complete two more scenes and significantly lowering the tension. Nobody spoke about it close to the pretty young actress, but there was quite a bit of gossip circulating behind her back.

"I don't know who Kyouko thinks that she is, messing with my Ren like that. Did you see the way that she acts around him? What an uptight snob!"

"I should think that you'd be happy, Nori. Would you rather that she hang on him?"

"I just don't like the way that she is playing with him, Tomiko. Every time he tries to talk to her, she just walks away. It's a game! It has to be! Nobody would say no to Tsuruga Ren. She likes him and she's just trying to string him along."

"It seems the other way around to me. Tsuruga Ren can't seem to stay away from her. She's not playing him, Nori. If anything, she seems scared of him."

"Oh, you don't understand anything!"

Shintaro heard other similar conversations, but this is the one that alarmed him. When he was younger, he had been shy and withdrawn. But in Paris he had learned a lot. He had learned, for example, that love and hate were not polar opposites; love and indifference were. If the actor was generating strong emotions in Kyoko, then she was also susceptible to him. In the moment, in the right circumstances, her fears and dislike could blossom into love. He needed to act now!

He waited until Kyoko had finished her final scene for the day before stepping up to her. "Kyoko-chan, do you have a minute?"

Kyoko had been preparing to head toward make-up, but she smiled and followed Shintaro instead. He led her to the side, away from prying ears, "Umm, I was wondering… I have two tickets to the hottest pla…"

There was a commotion of squeals from the opposite side of the studio, causing both of them to look in that direction. Shintaro didn't see anything at first, so he turned his eyes back to Kyoko. He was startled to see that her face had transformed from her usual sweet innocence to something dark, dangerous, and menacing. Shintaro had never seen a look like that on his old school friend's face, but it was almost more alluring than her normal look. He cleared his throat, deciding to ignore the distractions and complete his proposition. Before the young director could speak, however, Kyoko stalked away, heading towards the source of the commotion.

It took a few seconds, but Shintaro followed, though he had difficulty keeping up. He was still entranced by the memory of that dangerous, almost feral look even though he could no longer see her face. The commotion had grown louder now, with everyone in the studio headed toward the gathering group, and Shintaro finally began to wonder what was happening. When he was five meters away he finally recognized the face of the tall, spiky-haired blond that everyone was trying to get close to. He immediately looked for Kyoko, but she had already worked her way to the forefront of the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked in a cold, unwelcoming voice. Sho was dressed like he was preparing for a concert in a blue leather outfit with spikes virtually everywhere. He actually looked good, and for a heartbeat Kyoko started thinking about making a miniature copy of the outfit for the Shotaro doll she had made, but then she shook off the thought and glared at the man instead.

Fuwa Sho was momentarily stunned by the girl who stood before him. It had been over two years since they had shared an apartment; two years since she had shorn her midnight-black hair in favor of a more modern, stylish look. At the time he had called her plain. Now she looked completely beautiful. Still, it would be uncool to speak such words to his childhood friend, so he sneered instead, "I see you went back to black. It's probably for the best. Only some of us can sport the blond look with style."

Shotaro might not own her heart anymore, but he still knew exactly how to spur Kyoko's anger, "Shotaro, you preening, pompous idiot. Get over yourself and go crawl back under your rock." The pair was oblivious of the shocked crowd surrounding them. People had heard whispers of rumors that there was some connection between Fuwa Sho and Kyouko, but almost nobody had credited the rumors. That made this revelation even more shocking. First Tsuruga Ren and now Fuwa Sho? Even the jealous girls were dumbfounded.

Shintaro heard the angry exchanges between the childhood friends growing in volume and intensity. Not wanting things to get out of hand, he stepped forward to intervene, "Shotaro, this is a closed set and I think that it's time for you to leave."

Fuwa Sho saw a young, handsome man laying his hand on Kyoko's shoulder in a familiar way. Worse still, Kyoko didn't even flinch at the contact. Sho glared at the shorter man in the suit and he stepped forward, shoulders back and chest out as he spat out, "Who are you to tell me where to go?"

Kyoko stepped between the men, "Sho, this is _Director_ Akutagawa Shintaro. You probably don't remember him, but he attended our middle school for a few months. He just flew in from…"

"Well, if it isn't Tarochi*! I thought that your parents shifted you off to some temple somewhere so that they could find someone to teach you how to be a man." He looked Shintaro over disdainfully, "I see it didn't work."

Kyoko started to speak up again, but found herself shoved aside by the young director, "I see that you are still dressing like some science-fiction convention reject, Shotaro. At least Kyoko grew up into a mature, beautiful woman… what's your excuse?"

If Shintaro had intended to compliment Kyoko, he failed. She was annoyed at being shoved aside and was suddenly aware of the stunned crowd that was witness to this debacle. For two years she had tried to quell any rumors about her and Shotaro. Now Shintaro and Sho were airing out her childhood in full public view! At a loss for what to do and too exhausted after her week spent avoiding Ren, Kyoko walked out of the studio door and reached for her phone to call…

"Mogami-san, what's going on?" Kyoko turned to see Shouko Aki standing beside her car.

Relieved, Kyoko said, "Shouko-san, am I glad to see you! Sho and my director are having an argument. I can't deal with this right now and I need to go to my next job. Could you please…?"

Aki nodded with a mixture of sympathy for Kyoko and irritation with her charge. She muttered to herself, "I bet the idiot didn't even give Kyoko the present he spent a fortune on." But to Kyoko she said out loud, "Go, Kyoko. I'll handle Sho."

Bowing quickly in gratitude, Kyoko unlocked her bicycle and beat a hasty retreat. It took Aki several minutes to break up the heated discussion, and it required practically dragging both men into a more private room; much to the disappointment of the crowd of lesser-known actors, actresses, and stage crew. They didn't stay disappointed for long, however… they were two busy face-booking and twittering. Their camera phones had a very interesting story to tell.

When the gorgeous manager finally go Fuwa Sho into her car, she turned to glare at the boy, "I should have never trusted you within ten kilometers of Kyoko again. Do you realize the damage that you've just done?"

Sho stared forward in stubborn silence, the image of Shintaro's hand on Kyoko's shoulder still fresh on his mind.

Shouko Aki sighed and drove toward the Akitoki Building. "Did you even remember to give the poor girl her Christmas present?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Sitting in the private office that he and Yashiro shared in LME, Ren clicked the "send" icon on his laptop and watched until his email program indicated that the delivery had been successfully made. Then he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number on the sheet of paper that he had been carrying in his wallet all week. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, and then he heard an older woman's voice answering, _"Hello? Tsuruga-san?"_

He didn't react to the eagerness in the woman's voice. This was his third call, so she must have clued in on his unlisted number. "I sent the email. Did it come through okay?"

"_Just one moment… yes. Let me see if the attachment… oh my! These are absolutely beautiful, Tsuruga-san! Who took them?"_

"I did. I selected the best ones from the package. Will these be enough?" Ren tried to keep his anxiety out of his voice, but it must not have been successful.

"_Relax, Tsuruga-san. My people are the best… and these photographs are amazing. We'll make sure that it is absolutely perfect. It will be ready for delivery by December Twentieth…"_

"NO! I don't want to take any chances! I'll drive down and pick it up myself, if that would be acceptable?"

"_Then I look forward to seeing you again. I'm sure that my whole staff will look forward to it too… but don't worry, I will keep the… umm… identity of the model and the customer a secret."_ There was a pause before the older woman tentatively asked, _"Ano… Tsuruga-san, I don't mean to pry, but what is the nature of…?"_

Ren grimaced into the phone, but as he looked at the picture on his screen of Kyoko dancing in the snow, he answered in a single word, "Hopeful."

"_Well then… I wish you the best of luck and hope that this Christmas gift will turn 'hopeful' into 'joyous.' Good day, Tsuruga Ren."_

"Wow, when did she do that job?" Yashiro's voice said from behind him. Ren jumped, and moved to close his laptop, but then stopped. After all, Yashiro had seen the picture and the damage had been done.

"It wasn't a job. Kyoko was at the park when I went to practice with the camera. She was overjoyed about the snow and I started taking pictures." Ren clicked on the slideshow and allowed Yashiro to watch the whole collection. After having the 35mm film developed, he had paid extra to have the best twenty-five photos scanned and turned into a slideshow.

Yashiro watched in silence as each picture cycled through. What he saw wasn't only Kyoko's natural joy in life, nor only her natural, unaffected beauty; what he also saw was the love of the man behind the camera as he took the pictures. "I can see why you kissed her now…"

He only realized that he had spoken out loud when he felt Ren's glare on his face. "I'm just saying… Ren, I'm not talking about me! I meant that I can see why _you_ couldn't resist her."

Ren's glare relaxed, but now he was reminded of the result of that spontaneous kiss. It had been a week and Kyoko still wouldn't speak to him, except in front of the camera. Even there she remained strictly in-character, never allowing Ren to see her true self. He slumped sadly into his seat, watching the photo's scroll through.

"You have to tell her, Ren. You've waited long enough."

"What am I supposed to say: Mogami Kyoko, I've been in love with you for two years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Yashiro, I gave her one kiss and she hasn't even looked me in the eyes for a week, much less talked to me!"

Neither man was aware of the fact that Mogami Kyoko, the girl in-question, was standing, outside of the open office door, frozen like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

**oOoOOoOo**

Nothing had gone well since Kyoko had fled from the studio where Shintaro and Sho were arguing. In fact, nothing had gone well since the ki… since that moment in the park.

Not an hour had gone by since that terrible moment that she hadn't replayed it in her mind. It wasn't a voluntary thing. The warmth and the exhilaration and the electricity of that moment was like Chinese water torture. It came relentlessly, over and over and over and over again. When she slept, she kissed her tall sempai continuously until she woke in a sweat, cursing her rebellious dreams. When she was awake her hand would drift to her lips involuntarily, lips that had somehow memorized the moment in stark, minute detail. When she was in the same room as Tsuruga Ren her eyes would not stay away from his face, his lips; she had to make herself avoid his face altogether.

When she was away from him, all that she could think about was him. He invaded her mind. He distracted her thoughts. He impeded her work. Most of the time, Kyoko was able to push through. Pride and fierce determination gave her the strength to remain in-character and on-task when the cameras were rolling, but the remembrance of that kiss was always there, like a panther, ready to pounce.

When Kyoko left the studio where _The Gift of the Magi_ was being filmed, she headed straight for her next job: a CM for Christmas chocolates. When she first saw the slinky red dress she was required to wear, she had balked internally, but once makeup released her and she saw the entire effect, she was able to create a character to fit the image.

For this commercial she was supposed to be a sultry woman who was in love with chocolate. Kyoko was supposed to act passionate as she looked at, caressed, and sampled the chocolates. When Kyoko had accepted the proposal it hadn't gone into great detail. By the time that she understood what was required, she was committed. Kyoko had whined to her best friend, but Kotonami Kanae had merely said, "Well, I suppose if you're not up to it, you should give me the job. I hear it pays very well. I am disappointed in you, though. I thought you wanted to pay off your school bill, and…"

"I'll do it!" Kyoko had declared. She was not about to disappoint her friend or surrender to this challenge. So, for the next week she had spent her free time on the internet, looking up the words "sultry," "passionate," and "desire"… whereupon she rapidly discovered the value of content filters. Still, in the end, she had found her character… or at least she had thought that she had.

But when the CM filming began, Iniyaga Somiyo, the director, was less than satisfied. She had seen Kyoko as Natsu, and she was looking for that level of raw, dangerous femininity. Leading the young actress off to a quiet corner, Somiyo had her take a seat. "Kyouko, I need more passion. Here, I have an idea. Close your eyes."

Kyoko , chagrined by her failure to fulfill her role, complied willingly. Somiyo's voice took on a husky tone as she softly said, "Picture a man… not just any man, but _the_ man… the man who makes your knees weak just by looking at him… do you have the picture?"

Kyoko' entire body blushed, and she wanted to block out the image in her mind, but her determined professionalism would not allow her to fail this woman. Behind closed lids, golden eyes flared with determination. She nodded.

"See his face… the face that you love to look at… see his lips…" Kyoko's own lips began to tingle again at the memory, and she had to grip the armrests of her chair to keep from reaching up to touch her mouth. "Those lips have kissed each chocolate, Kyoko… Those lips have kissed the chocolates, and now those chocolates will touch your lips... Imagine his eyes as he watches you put one of those chocolates in your mouth… Do you see it? Now open your eyes."

Director Iniyaga knew that she had scored the perfect hit when Kyoko's golden eyes opened and they were pools of desire. "Okay, folks," She called out to the crew, "Let's try this again!"

In the end, the young actress in the red dress against a black, silk backdrop was almost too sultry. Kyouko was perfect in every action that the director asked of her, but several of the men were making mistakes or stumbling as they moved around the set. The director had been amused when Kyoko slipped out of character after the shoot because the actress was too embarrassed to watch the raws. When the last segment was finished playing, she walked over to where Kyoko was waiting to be released.

"It's all perfect, Kyouko. After your initial reluctance, the rest of the filming was amazing. We'll sell millions of chocolates with this commercial." When Kyoko only smiled tentatively, the director couldn't resist teasing, "That must have been some man who you thought about. Would you care to share a name?"

Kyoko's face became bright red in an instant and she promptly stood, "Ano… I have to go now. Thank you for all of your hard work, Director… goodbye!"

Somiyo waited until the door closed on Kyoko's precipitous departure before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was livid. _How could he do this to me? He's my trusted sempai! That playboy has messed up everything! I'm not supposed to feel this way! _Unlocking her eighteen-speed, she climbed on and headed for LME. _That's it! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, once and for all!_

But now, as she stood beside the partially-opened door to Ren and Yashiro's shared office, Kyoko couldn't even form a coherent thought, much less speak. _He loves me? But… how?... that isn't… two years… rest of his life? I… don't… I…."_

"Oh damn… Kyoko?" Kyoko's blank eyes cleared and she realized that Ren was standing there, fear and concern in his eyes. For a minute, she stood frozen, unable to think or move… and then she ran.

But this time Ren wasn't going to let her get away. Kyoko was in remarkable shape, but Ren was also in shape, and his legs were much longer. Before Kyoko had made it to the elevator at the other end of the hall, her flight was suddenly arrested as long, powerful arms grabbed her. She made an animal sound of fear as she was pulled backwards, but Ren was unrelenting as her pulled her close and wrapped her in his embrace.

Kyoko was facing away from him, but she could feel his warm breath blowing across her cheek as he held her trembling body and spoke gently, soothingly, "I'm sorry that you heard that, Kyoko… but only because I know that you aren't ready yet. I won't apologize for speaking the truth… and I won't apologize for that kiss… I've wanted to do that for two very long years. But I am sorry that you had to find out like this."

Ren heard the elevator ding and he quickly lifted Kyoko and pulled her with him into the first available empty room before anyone could see them. Then he gently turned her around and held her at arm's-length, while keeping himself between Kyoko and the door. "Will you forgive me?"

Kyoko's eyes were wide, and almost childlike, but at least she was actually looking at him, "What about the high school girl?"

Ren's expression became confused, "What high school girl?"

"The one who is four years younger than you? The one who you said that you were in love with?"

Buried deep in his memory, Ren remembered having a conversation that included those details… but he couldn't remember all of the details at the moment. Then he thought of the irony of this situation, and chuckled. When Kyoko stiffened in anger, Ren knew that he had made a mistake. "Kyoko, I don't know how you go that information, but let me ask you two questions: How many years are we different in age?"

Kyoko's anger at being laughed at helped her to regain her clarity, but she was unable to extract herself from the tall actor's grip. When he continued to look at her with that expectant expression, she finally said, "Four years."

Ren waited, but when Kyoko's expression remained hard, he expelled a frustrated breath and asked, "Second question: what year in school are you?"

Kyoko glared at the man, feeling a little hurt that he had forgotten that she would graduate school in only two more weeks. After all, she had given him an invitation to the ceremony!

"Kyoko, please answer my question?"

"I'm a senior." She ground out, becoming more irritated by Ren's determined grip.

"And would that be high school?" He asked, with just a touch of amusement in his voice.

"You said only two questions!" Kyoko spat, trying to shake herself out of Ren's grip.

"Arrgh! Work with me here, Kyoko! So you are _four years younger than me_, AND you are _a high school girl_… right?" Ren raised an eyebrow and waited. At first Kyoko continued to glare at him… then her face became confused… and then realization finally dawned on her.

Ren knew that he had finally reached her when she relaxed in his grip and softly said, "All this time… you were talking about me?"

The handsome actor smiled his most natural smile and said, "Mogami Kyoko, I would very much like to explore the possibility of a meaningful relationship with you. I will do my best never to pressure you or hurt you in any way… but we have to start somewhere… sooo… would you go on a date with me?"

With that same wide-eyed, innocent look of astonishment, Kyoko nodded "yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hope that everyone is having a great Christmas so far. One chapter to go to complete a first date! Wish me luck?

Okay, check off "confession." Now all that is left is the date... or dates... and maybe a little more kissing? (that was Yashiro's suggestion, by the way)

Sho called Shintaro "Tarochi" as an insulting nickname. Taro means "first born son," but prounounced differently it means the root, taro. The chi on the end is a childish suffix that little girls call their girlfriends. Basically Sho was using the nickname that the director was called in middleschool, implying that he was a wimp.


	5. Perfect Imperfection

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 5 – Perfect Imperfection**

Perhaps there were some among the literary audience who, having read the end of the previous chapter of this convoluted tale, could not resist the urge to say "Awww! How sweet!" Perhaps there were even some among you who breathed a sigh of relief, secure in the belief that it was only a matter of time now before Ren and Kyoko would enjoy their "happily ever after"… and that is probably because you, dear reader, have not fully explored the complex and frustrating enigma that is our beloved Mogami Kyoko.

Tsuruga Ren, on the other hand, had made a near-clinical study on the young lady in question. In fact, he could most likely write a doctoral thesis on the subject of the golden-eyed girl who owned his heart… and still he did not understand her.

What he did know was that their current truce was tenuous, at best. He had kissed Kyoko. He had confessed his love for Kyoko. He had even asked her out on a date… Okay, even to him, it seemed like he might have gotten things in reverse-order; but then again, this was Kyoko. Still, Ren was very aware that everything, his entire future with Kyoko, hung on this one date.

Yashiro Yukihito had never seen Ren in such a state. The man who was usually the most urbane, calm, and collected person he knew was pacing and fidgeting like a monkey right before meal time at the zoo. It there had been bars, he would have been climbing them. "Ren, you've been on hundreds, possibly thousands of dates. Why are you so nervous? It isn't like Kyoko doesn't know you already."

"That's just the problem," Ren replied distractedly. "She knows me as her co-worker, her 'Sempai,' her friend… even her brother! I have to make her see me as her potential boyfriend! Yashiro, I can't even get her to call _me_ by my given name, much less allow me to call her by hers. I expect, any minute now, for her to realize that I _did_ call her by her first name after I chased her down and caught her yesterday… and as soon as she does she'll probably call me and cancel _everything! _That's why this date has to be perfect or she'll never go out with me again. Besides, Fuwa and Akutagawa are on my heels. You saw all of the news-bites about their argument at the studio yesterday!"

Yashiro was stunned. This was the longest string of sentences that Ren had ever wound together when speaking about Kyoko. In fact, it might be the longest string of sentences he had ever heard from the tall actor's mouth outside of filming. _I'm not sure, but I think I might have liked the taciturn Ren better._

"Ren, will you allow me to give you a piece of advice without doing me bodily harm?" Ren stopped and looked at him. He paused long enough that Yashiro was wondering if the man was seriously entertaining the question of bodily harm.

After an uncomfortable pause, Ren finally said, "What is your advice?"

"Be yourself. You may not see it, but Mogami Kyoko gravitated to you long before that kiss in the park. She _likes_ you as a person. Not as the tall, handsome celebrity. Not as the rich actor. She likes you. Build on that."

Ren took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. _Be myself, hmmm? That's the problem; if Yashiro only knew._

**oOoOOoOo**

"MO! Would you _sit still!_ Kotonami Kanae stepped back, holding the eyelash brush away lest it accidentally touch Kyoko or herself. "Chiori, is that tea almost ready? Better yet, get the girl an elephant tranquilizer!"

"I'mmmm sooorrrryyy, Moookkkoo-saaan," Kyoko wailed. She had never been so nervous in her life, and she didn't feel as if she had any control over any muscle in her body. Her nervousness and adrenaline had her shaking and twitching like a dry leaf in a windstorm. "What if I mess up? What if he's so disgusted that he never wants to see me again?"

_Wouldn't that be great! _Kanae thought, but she didn't voice it. She still didn't trust the man… and she certainly didn't trust him with her best friend.

"Relax, Kyoko, it isn't as if he isn't already madly in-love with you," Chiori teased gently, earning a scowl from Kanae. She replied to Kanae's scowl with an evil smile before meeting Kyoko's darting golden eyes, "I'm just amazed that the man finally found the courage to tell you. He's probably much more worried about scaring you away than you are about disappointing him."

Kyoko was still struggling to grasp the idea that neither Moko-san nor Chiori-san were shocked at Tsuruga Ren's confession. In fact, they both stated that the man's feelings had been obvious for a long time now. They _were_ surprised that he finally told the truth, but only laughed when they heard the circumstances of the unintentional disclosure. _Was I blind or were they just seeing things? _Even though her sempai had told her that he had been in love with her for two years, she still couldn't credit it. It wasn't any reflection on _him_; she just couldn't imagine anyone loving _her_.

Despite her disapproval of the match, Kanae knew in her heart that Kyoko cared for the man. She sighed as she gave a finishing swipe of the eyelash brush to Kyoko's long lashes and sighed resignedly, "Look, Kyoko, the man likes you. He likes you a lot. So stop seeing this date as some sort of trial to prove yourself worthy of him. He's asking you on a date so that _you_ can decide if you would be interested in more than a simple friendship with _him_. So give it a chance…" then Kanae's true feelings on the matter overcame her and she added, "and then, once you realize that you aren't interested, you can pat the man on the shoulder and say 'thanks, but no thanks'."

"Kanae!" Chiori shrilled, "Would you stop trying to sabotage this relationship!" Kyoko looked back and forth as her two best friends… who usually agreed on everything… glared at each other. The bell over the door to the Daruma-Ya entrance tinkled, and all three girls stiffened.

It could have been anybody, but somehow they knew that it was Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko met Kanae's eyes with a frightened, plea-full expression. Kanae rolled her eyes with exasperation, before muttering, "I'll go and check. Just sit there and get yourself under control."

Kanae marched down the stairs irritably, then she paused at the bottom when she heard the Taisho's cold, stern voice saying, "So you must be Tsuruga Ren. Before our Kyoko goes anywhere, you and I need to talk."

Kanae's evil grin spread from ear-to-ear, but she managed to recompose her expression before she stepped back into Kyoko's room. "He's here… but I saw what he was wearing, Kyoko, and I think that maybe you were right after all: I think that the blue and white dress would be more appropriate for this date." As Kyoko scrambled to change out of her current dress, Kanae had the mischievous thought, _That should take another ten minutes. Have fun Taisho!_

Amamiya Chiori met Kanae's eyes and raised an inquiring eyebrow, but the raven-haired girl merely turned her attentions on Kyoko, "Yes, now that I look at it, that dress would be better… but these shoes definitely don't seem to match…"

**oOoOOoOo**

Thirty minutes later found a very shell-shocked and nervous Tsuruga Ren opening his passenger door for Mogami Kyoko. Kyoko smiled up at him with a mixture of nerves and appreciation. Ren smiled back, but as soon as he carefully closed the door his eyes shifted involuntarily back to the Daruma-Ya, where the stern, forbidding face of the Taisho reemphasized all of the painfully clear threats of the last half-hour.

As he climbed into the driver's seat, Ren mentally kicked himself for his oversight in not visiting the couple sooner. In his subconscious mind he supposed that he had a slight inkling of the parental feelings that the couple had for Kyoko, but he had never considered the matter fully. Nor had he experienced enough of the formal nature of courtship in Japan to internalize the importance of "meeting the parents" before trying to get close to the daughter. It had been a mistake… at the moment it felt like a near-fatal mistake.

Thankfully, despite his later hooliganism, Ren had been raised in a polite home and he was able to redeem himself; at least partially. Somehow he knew that if he had failed to do that, Kyoko would not be sitting in his car now, or possibly ever again. Ren glanced at Kyoko now and thought, _Do you even know how much people love you, Kyoko. The Okami-san and Taisho, the Boss, Maria, and even the two other repressed and antisocial LoveMe girls… they all love you. I'm sure that my mother will love you as well, once she meets you…_

Ren must have allowed himself to linger too long on the implications of that thought while he gazed at Kyoko, because she began to squirm under his gaze. "What's wrong, Tsuruga-sempai?"

Ren shook himself out of his daydream and smiled that dangerous smile, "I apologize, Kyoko. You are just so beautiful this evening."

On the previous day, when her sempai had repeatedly used her given name, she had been too bewildered by the sudden revelation of the man's dangerous feelings toward her to object. Now Kyoko looked over as Ren pulled away from the curb and couldn't find the right words to object. Besides… as much as she might have wanted to deny it, there was something… nice about the way he said her name.

"Ano… Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko wanted to ask where they were going, but she didn't know if that was appropriate. After all, she had never been on a date before in her life.

"Kyoko, could I beg you for one more favor?" Ren tried to sound as casual as possible as he prepared to make his earth-shattering request.

"F-favor? Y-yes?" Kyoko waited in great trepidation for the man's next words as she felt the man's anxiety pouring off of him. _Did I already do something wrong? Is he already so irritated that he wants to call off the da…_

"For tonight… at least for the duration of our first date… would you please call me by my given name, without honorifics?"

Every nerve in Kyoko's body tensed at this request, but Ren looked over and there were those puppy-dog eyes again; the intensity was only at a two, but Kyoko knew that there was a three or four, and possibly even a five-level lurking behind those eyes. Unwilling to test her theory, she nodded quickly.

After a long, long period of silence as Ren drove through Tokyo, he finally said, "Kyoko, please tell me that you don't intend to refrain from speaking just so that you won't have to say my name?"

"What! N-no! Of course not!" Kyoko answered with frantic denial. Then her anxiety became petulance, "I simply didn't have anything to say."

"Weellll, you could try saying my name?" Ren teased.

Kyoko grimaced, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't relent until she finally said it. "Ren! There I said it!" Kyoko let her own frustration out, but then she jumped as a large, warm hand covered hers.

With a gentle squeeze of her hand and the softest of tones, Ren said, "Thank you, Kyoko."

Any urge that Kyoko felt to remove her hand from Ren's grasp disappeared with those simple words.

**oOoOOoOo**

_**Author's Note: **__to understand this next section, you must first understand that in Tokyo the downtown streets don't have names, the way that western cities have. Instead, the city blocks are numbered, and the buildings within each block are numbered. Thus building number 3 on block 1 would be addressed 13._

Jelly Woods shook her head in amused disgust as her tall, distinguished lover and his not-so-tall, bespectacled sidekick watched the GPS satellite tracking feed on the giant screen.

"They're right by 67! That's a great Indian restaurant… do you think that he's… no… now where is he going?" Lory was already in the process of donning his coat when the blip continued moving.

"Oh, look, Shacho," Yashiro practically squealed, "He turned right. That must mean that he's heading for that western restaurant we talked about… what was the name… Oh, right, the Rancher's Prime!"

Lory watched eagerly until the car turned left after passing the restaurant, "NOW where is he taking her?"

Jelly hid her mouth with one hand as she tried to stifle a giggle. When that failed, she quickly left the room before either man could hear her.

Deep in downtown Tokyo, Maria smiled at Sebastian and said, "Let's turn right next and go ten blocks. That will really confuse them."

Sebastian smiled thinly and said, "You know, if your grandfather ever finds out what happened…"

Maria giggled as she looked at the two phones on the seat beside her, "Oh, he'll find out eventually; but at least Ren-kun and Onee-sama will have a nice, quiet first date."

Sebastian looked thoughtfully into the rearview mirror and said, "Are you sure that you're okay with this, Maria?"

Maria looked pensive for a little bit, but then she sighed, "If it had been anyone else… but Onee-sama deserves to be happy, Sebastian." She looked over at the five-star restaurant that her grandfather had been pushing Ren to go to. After the light changed she said, "Let's head toward the west side now."

**oOoOOoOo**

Looking for anything to say to break the silence, Kyoko looked at the Tokyo skyline and said, "I still don't understand why Jelly Woods insisted that we take different phones tonight. Any ideas what that was about, Ts… Ren?"

Ren smiled enigmatically and said, "Just a little technical matter. Our regular phones had a little… interference that needed to be purged. I'm sure that we'll get them back tomorrow."

Neither spoke again, and both seemed to pointedly ignore the elephant in the car… namely the fact that Ren's hand had never released Kyoko's. He didn't take any action to alter the situation until both hands were required to turn into an underground parking lot.

Kyoko frowned as she saw the sign by the elevator that said, Mon Cher Ton Ton. Her heart sank as she realized that her date would take place at a very fancy, very expensive restaurant. Ren had already exited the car and now he opened the door for her. Kyoko schooled her expression as she saw Ren's adoring smile. _He wants to make this special. I won't complain about the price. _Despite her determination, Kyoko felt the gulf between this man's situation and hers. _Of course he's rich, _she thought sadly, _But he doesn't need to spend so much on me._

They rode the elevator in silence. Ren sensed that there was something not-quite right, but he couldn't get a handle on it. When they stepped out into the lobby of the restaurant, they were startled to find that the place was packed, and that most of the people were loud and drunk. Ren groaned as he realized that they should have thought of disguises, but he took Kyoko's hand and gently pulled her up to the reception desk. "Two for Aizuwakamatsu."

Kyoko looked at her date in surprise… not that he had used a false name, but that he had used that particular name. Kyoko knew that Tsuruga was a pseudonym, so it somehow startled her that the tall actor would know the history behind the name.* Then she felt stupid. Of course he knew it.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are no reservations under that…" the maitre de stopped in shock as he recognized the two people standing in front of his podium. "Ummm, I sincerely apologize, Tsu… I mean… Aizuwakamatsu-san. There is no reservation under that name and we have been bought out for the night for a corporate function…"

Before Ren could respond, one of the drunk male guests moved close to Kyoko, "I know you… the man muttered, leaning close and raking the young lady with hungry eyes… you're… no, wait a minute… I know…"

Ren stepped in between the man and Kyoko, his expression dangerous as he said, "No, you don't know her. Now why don't you go back to your party?"

The man looked at Ren's chest, and then up, and up some more as his eyes grew wide, "I know you too… you're…" he tried to step around the tall obstacle, "… not as pretty as the girl… so please shtep aside…"

Ren turned and quickly guided Kyoko back toward the elevator. The man tried to follow, but stumbled. As the elevator closed, Ren growled, "I _did_ make a reservation. They probably gave it away to accommodate the company party. I should have used my own…" He stopped when he heard Kyoko attempting to stifle a giggle. Looking down at her, he said, "What's so funny?"

Kyoko giggled again, despite her efforts to stop, "I never thought anyone would tell me that I'm prettier than Tsuruga Ren…" she began giggling again, and soon Ren forgot his frustration and began chuckling himself.

"I'm sorry about dinner, Kyoko," Ren said, though his mood was a little better now. "I was trying to find the best place in town and…"

He was surprised when Kyoko boldly took his hand, "Ren, you don't need to take me someplace expensive! I like simple food anyway. I'll eat anything as long as I have good company."

Kyoko was suddenly aware of her precipitous action and she tried to step away, but Ren re-captured her hand and kept it in his. Then he smirked and said, "Anything? Okay, frog legs it is!"

"No!" Kyoko exclaimed, startled… and then she remembered their previous conversation from long ago and blushed. "I'd rather have hamburger… with egg?"

Ren led Kyoko out of the elevator and toward the car, "No frog legs?" He spoke with such sadness that Kyoko stopped to regard him with concern, but when she saw his evil grin she frowned and tried to walk on alone. Ren anticipated her actions, however, and improved his grip. "Someday, Kyoko, maybe not until we grow old and gray, but someday I'll get you to try frog legs."

Kyoko felt her face suffusing with heat at the implications of Ren's words, but thankfully she was able to focus on getting into the car. She was thankful that the parking garage was relatively dark as Ren joined her from the driver's side.

Despite his teasing, Ren drove straight to a Katsushika-ku, a popular family-style restaurant. After he had turned off the ignition, he turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko, we didn't bring any disguises and the place is packed. Chances are that we'll be all over the news tomorrow if we go in here… would you mind?"

Kyoko looked at the hand that was somehow covering hers again, and at the restaurant. Her first inclination was to protest that it would hurt her sempai's reputation to be seen with someone like her, but when she looked into his eyes she somehow knew that that would be the wrong answer. _He wants me to say yes. _That thought, which came unbidden, gave her a thrill. Resolved, she answered, "Let's go in… Ren." Her voice must have carried more conviction than she felt, because Ren grinned broadly and quickly exited the car, moving to open her door.

The lady working the cash register stood in a near-catatonic state as she recognized the handsome couple walking in. Tsuruga Ren, dressed in his casual suit, looked as handsome as he ever had, and Kyoko was radiant, despite her nervousness. When the woman didn't move or speak, Ren looked around until his eyes met those of an older waitress. That woman almost dropped the plates she was carrying, but she recovered quickly. After making her delivery, she moved to the counter.

"Do you have anything… a little private," Ren asked. Already people at nearby tables had recognized them and were pulling out their camera phones. Kyoko tried to pull back, feeling like a trapped animal, but Ren put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, Kyoko. Everything will be fine." Ren didn't tell Kyoko that he wouldn't mind it if the news media associated him with Kyoko instead of Sho and Shintaro.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kyoko said softly.

The older waitress said, "This way please," and Kyoko found herself moving forward with Ren's protecting, guiding arm still around her waist. The young actress blushed as she was led past the gaping diners. The restaurant had already been loud, but now the noise tripled as everyone recognized the well-dressed celebrities and they all began to talk at once.

When they reached their table, Ren held Kyoko's chair, only increasing her blush. She kept reminding herself that she had consented to this, but the reality was more daunting than then had expected. It only grew worse when the boldest of the diners began to approach them, camera phones or pens and paper in-hand. Finally Ren stood and firmly said, "Ladies and gentlemen, although Kyouko and I appreciate being recognized (his tone was comically caustic, which made several people chuckle), the truth is that we are on a date (Kyoko's eyes grew wide at Ren's frank admission, but she restrained her panicky reaction). All we ask is the same courtesy and privacy that you enjoy when you are on a date. So I'll offer you this deal: if you will allow us to enjoy our first date, then we will send hand-signed photographs to each and every one of you. Just give your waitress your names and addresses. Thank you."

When Ren sat down again, it was to come face-to-face with Kyoko's glare. Leaning forward and whispering as fiercely as she could, Kyoko said, "You didn't have to say 'date' and 'first date' so many times! Now it will be all over the 11 O'clock news!"

Instead of recoiling, Ren reached over and captured her hand. He was fully aware that a few of the less-cooperative diners were taking video and stills of his actions, but he didn't care… actually, he did care: he knew that it was childish, but he felt a certain thrill in marking his territory for the world to see. But to Kyoko he spoke softly and soothingly, "I don't want there to be any speculations or misinterpretations or misunderstandings in the Press, Kyoko. I am taking the beautiful Kyouko out on a long-awaited first date. And I'm not worried about the Press at all. Do you want to know why?"

Kyoko couldn't believe how much more she was enjoying Tsuruga Ren's touch each time he took her hand. She wanted to be mad at him and at the intrusive crowd, but while her hand was in his, she just couldn't. "Why?"

"Because I could not be more proud than I am at this moment, to be seen with you… as my date." Ren could actually think of a prouder moment that he hoped to enjoy on some future date… a moment in which he and Kyoko would repeat words in front of a crowd of family and friends… but he knew that it would be wiser not to express his ultimate goal before Kyoko was ready.

Kyoko blushed crimson, but her hand remained in his, even when the waitress came back for their order. When the food came, however, she needed both hands to eat. The food was excellent, though neither of them were aware that the restaurant owner had practically stood over the cook, ensuring that both dishes were absolutely perfect. Ren enjoyed his own food, but he enjoyed watching Kyoko eating her hamburger with egg much more."

The owner, a nice, middle-aged man with great dignity, made a sudden appearance at their table and leaned close to Ren, who listened carefully, darted his eyes to the window, and nodded. "Kyoko, it seems the big guns are here. Unless you want to be overwhelmed by Paparazzi, we had better make our escape." Kyoko took one last bite while Ren handed the man a large bill. She gulped, but decided to scold him later. Then she felt foolish. The waitress had been wonderful, the food excellent, and the night had been saved by the owner's timely warning; they deserved the extra.

The man led them swiftly to the emergency exit, where he used a key to disarm the door and quietly let them out. With his coat up to his forehead in a comical fashion, Ren waggled his eyes and snuck Kyoko from bush-to-bush until he could sight his car. Then he gestured for her to wait, ran, hunched over, to his car. Before the Paparazzi waiting outside could react, he had driven his car over, retrieved Kyoko, and sped out of the parking lot. The whole incident was conducted in such an overdramatic fashion that Kyoko couldn't retrain a giggle.

Then she sighed, "Well, that was fun, Ren." It was amazing how easily his given name had slipped off of her lips that time. There was something about this boyish, spontaneous version of her sempai that she really liked. "I'm just sorry that it's over." The words left her mouth before she could think, but she didn't try to take them back. As terrified as Kyoko had been at the beginning of the night, it had been fun.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Ren said mysteriously. Kyoko looked at him with a question on her lips, but suddenly he swore and took a hard left turn. "I looks like at least a few of the Paparazzi saw us leave. Hang on." What followed was ten minutes of speeding and swerving before Ren finally expelled a deep gush of air, "Okay, we lost them. Okay, when we get there, we're going to have to move quick, so that nobody recognizes us. It's dark now, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Kyoko's eyes widened when she recognized all of the lighted rides that dominated the skyline, but before she could voice her excitement, Ren pulled up to a curb. "Okay, let's go!"

"Umm, I don't think that you can park…" Kyoko couldn't complete her sentence again, because Ren had quickly pulled her from the vehicle and toward the park entrance.

They went through the VIP gate of Tokyo Disneyland without incident, but Ren still stopped at the first stall with hats. He bought a Goofy hat, complete with long, hanging ears for himself and a chose a Sorcerer's Apprentice hat for Kyoko. He smiled so adoringly at Kyoko in her pointed hat that the poor girl began to squirm, so he quickly toned it down. "Come on, Kyoko. We need to get to a good spot before the show begins." It was only then that Kyoko realized how late it was. There was only time left for two things: the Parade of Lights and the fireworks.

Ren never released her hand as he led Kyoko through the teeming crowd. Even on this early December night, despite the snow of the previous week, the place was packed. It was cold, but Kyoko felt warm, whether from the exercise or from Ren's large hand she didn't know. Soon they stopped. Ren looked around and pronounced the spot satisfactory, which was good, since the park workers were already closing off the main walkways.

It was another fifteen minutes before the parade began. While the waited Ren continued to hold Kyoko's hand. Occasionally they spoke about trifling things, but mostly they just enjoyed each other's presence. Then the parade began. Kyoko watched all of the wonderful characters, floats and costumes. Ren watched Kyoko enjoying it all. Both were enjoying themselves immensely.

The fireworks followed. Most cities have fireworks, and Tokyo is has one of the most spectacular shows on each New Year; but Disneyland… every Disneyland, has fireworks every night that rival most cities. This night was no exception. Kyoko was enjoying the show so much that she didn't even object when Ren wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close. He couldn't see her blush in the dark night, but he greatly enjoyed her warmth… as she did his.

No words were spoken as Ren led Kyoko back out of the park after the show. The hats and the darkness served to protect their identities despite the pushing and pulling throng. So many people bumped Kyoko that Ren felt the need… or used the excuse… to put his arm around Kyoko's shoulder and pull her close as they walked. But when they arrived at their destination, they stood in stunned silence. Ren's car was gone.

"I…" Kyoko groaned guiltily, "I tried to tell you, but then I completely forgot. I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san… but you weren't supposed to park right there!"

Ren took Kyoko's shoulders and turned the distraught girl, "Kyoko, it wasn't your fault. _I_ parked the car, not you… and please don't start reverting back to calling me by my family name. Call me Ren."

Kyoko nodded, still upset, "What do we do now?"

Ren smiled, "I haven't ridden on a public bus for years. Shall we?"

Forty-seven minutes and sixty-two autographs later, Ren and Kyoko exited the bus in front of the Daruma-Ya. As Ren had expected, the Taisho was standing in the doorway, his face set in a mask of disapproval. But before the couple could reach the door, a small, plump arm grabbed the man and pulled him inside.

The Okami-san's sweet, scolding voice could be heard through the partially opened door, "He phoned us to tell us that they would be a few minutes late, dear. Now stop glaring at the poor boy and let Kyoko give him a proper good night."

Kyoko blushed, but Ren lifted her chin and gently asked, "Are you going to give me a 'proper goodnight,' Kyoko?"

Golden eyes looked up at the man in the darkness, and then with unexpected swiftness slender arms pulled Ren down while lifting Kyoko high enough to deliver a short, but very nice kiss to Ren's lips. Before Ren could go in for a repeat, Kyoko stepped away, blushing profusely, and said, "I had a wonderful night… Ren. Thank you." And then she was through the door.

How Ren made it home that night, not even he remembers. There was a cab, which he didn't remember calling. They reached his apartment, though he didn't remember giving the man his address. And the driver drove away satisfied, but Ren didn't remember ever paying the man. All that Ren remembered about the close of that night was that Kyoko… his Kyoko… had voluntarily given him a kiss.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko went up her stairs to find Kanae, Chiori, and Maria waiting for her. With teasing cajolery they managed to extract every detail of the night from her. After everyone was satisfied, Kyoko fell into a dreamy sleep, with Maria cuddled beside her.

Kanae shook her head and said, "Well, it certainly wasn't the perfect date. He botched the reservations, forgot disguises, got Kyoko into the news, and then lost his car. I would have expected more from the 'Great Tsuruga Ren.'"

"No," Chiori commented, "If it had been perfect, then everything would have been ruined. Kyoko has always put her 'sempai' on a pedestal. She needed to know that he was just as human and fallible as everyone else. She needed to see that he wasn't perfect after all. In fact, I would say that their date was perfectly imperfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Well, they had their date, but I failed to achieve my goal of ending this story in five chapters and before Christmas. There will have to be an epilogue chapter set on Christmas Day.

* There is actually a Tsuruga Castle, though it wasn't originally named that. It was originally built in 1394 and named **Aizuwakamatsu** Castle, after the city it was built in, or Kurokawa Castle. When it was taken in battle and later rebuilt in the 1500's, it was renamed Tsuruga Castle... though many locals still refer to it as Aizuwakamatsu, Aizu, or Wakamatsu Castle. Essentially, if I understand the information properly (which I do not claim to), the name means Citadel (stronghold) on a hilltop, or tall tower. Could this have been a play on words by the writer of the SkipBeat manga, referring to Ren's 6'3" or 6'5" frame?

The restaurants in this story are both real… though I couldn't afford to eat at the more expensive one.

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, etc. I hope that your New Year goes well.


	6. A Grateful Epilogue

**Short Stories, Snow Princesses, and Mistletoe**

**Summary:** It was already November, and Tsuruga Ren still hadn't found the perfect gift for Kyoko. What could he give her that would rival his gift from the previous year? Holiday story and first-date challenge fic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat, nor do I own _The Gift of the Magi_, or Disneyland, or any of the characters therein.

**Chapter 6 – A Grateful Epilogue**

"Are you still pouting, Lory," Jelly teased, giving the tall, handsome, distinguished, and often childish man a hug to soften her words. "You'll see them both tonight and then you'll know for sure how things went."

Takarada Lory knew that he had been sabotaged in his attempt to spy on that fateful night, but he still hadn't figured out _who_ had sabotaged him. What he _did_ know was that neither Ren nor Kyoko would provide a single detail about their first date.

He couldn't even get any good information from his own granddaughter, who he had enthusiastically allowed to stay for the night at the Daruma-Ya for the express purpose of getting all of the juicy details! Maria only answered vaguely that Kyoko, "didn't have much to say." That was it! Nothing about dinners, or fun, or kissing, or LOVE! _They are both failures! They are truly my biggest disappointments._

His plan for _The Gift of the Magi_ hadn't worked either. First it had been a chance to throw the pair together... he had even insisted on _three_ kiss scenes! But they completed the filming with nary a glitch. Then, when he discovered that Akutagawa Shintaro had a history with Kyoko, he thought that Ren would become jealous enough to act... Lory still believed that the date was a result of that scheme, but since then... NOTHING! He had even thought about encouraging Shinataro instead. There had obviously been something there, or why else would the young director and Fuwa Sho have almost come to blows? But then: NOTHING AGAIN!

The film had been a success. The news media had spread wild rumors about Kyoko and the two combatants that came to nothing. The date had taken place. The news media had gone wild again. Then... silence. Akutagawa Shitaro had already flown home to Paris, where he had accepted the directorship of a promising new drama series. Fuwa Sho was in Sapporo, giving a Christmas concert.

And Ren and Kyoko? As far as he could tell, nothing had changed with them at all. Not even Yashiro, Lory's trusty partner in crime seemed to be able to get any clear information.

But tonight he, Takarada Lory, the King… no, the Emperor of Love, would have his revenge. Because as soon as the Grateful Party began, he would have his faithful minions hanging mistletoe everywhere imaginable. If those two troublesome children wouldn't start things on their own, then he would start it all for them!

The eccentric man burst out in a gale of dastardly laughter, shaking the windows of his executive office. Outside the door, Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori cringed and then turned to regard Jelly Woods. "He's doing it again," Kanae muttered.

"Don't worry, after tonight he'll be in seventh-heaven," Jelly answered, looking at the thick door tolerantly.

Chiori painted the picture in her mind of the eccentric president in seventh-heaven-mode… and she shuddered, "I'm not sure that will be better. I think that it's time for a vacation."

Kanae snorted, "Easy for you to say! At least you work for Soft Hat. _I'm _stuck here… and you know what will happen as soon as Kyoko reveals the truth, don't you?" Kanae's expression turned into that of a hunted animal, "He'll turn his focus on ME! So don't you even _think_ about taking a vacation, Amamiya Chiori."

All three ladies jumped as enough fit of insane laughter burst through the thick wooden doors.

**oOoOOoOo**

"There, finished," Kyoko said, stepping back from her newest chocolate creation.

"Bella! Perfetta!" Chef Nicolai said, kissing his fingers and splaying them out in a gesture of admiration, "You forget about the tall man! You marry me! We go back to Italia, have many children, start a cooking empire!"

Kyoko blushed profusely and stepped back from the effusive, rakish, and very hands-on Italian chef. "The dessert, Nicolai-san, just the dessert! Can you and your people recreate it?" A month before, she might have felt the need to flee the room, but Kyoko's confidence level had increased tremendously within the safety of Tsuruga Ren's affection (okay, safe is relative… at least she was safe from other men… right?).

The dark-haired man sighed dramatically, "You break my heart, beautiful one," when Kyoko scowled at him, he raised his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender, "Yes, yes: the dessert. She is beautiful too, and yes, we can recreate your newest masterpiece. But just imagine the magic that you and I…" He stopped speaking when he realized that Kyoko was already halfway across the kitchen, walking towards the grand ballroom.

The grand ballroom of the Takarada Mansion was enormous. Which was good, considering that the place was currently being turned into a life-sized reproduction of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory (Choose your favorite of the two movies and fill in the rest yourself; it's more fun that way). Kyoko never ceased to be amazed at what Takarada Lory's imagination (and money) could create. She and Maria had begun with the basic idea, but this year they had both been so busy that they had to allow the consummate party guru to take over in many areas. Maria still reserved the right to coordinate the music, and Kyoko was the unquestionable queen of the menu, but the rest… well, the rest you would have to see for yourself to believe.

Despite giving the bulk of the design work to the President, the two girls were still very much in charge. At the moment little Maria was on a high-lift, supervising the completion of the minor details for the seven-meter chocolate waterfall. She saw Kyoko and waved enthusiastically before switching back into superintendent-mode. Kyoko smiled adoringly at the little girl whose golden curls drifted out of the back of her safety helmet. _She gets more beautiful every year. It's a good thing that she isn't closer to Ren's age…_

Kyoko blushed at the thought of her tall sempai… turned boyfriend. Since that first date they had gone out a total of ten times, not to mention the fact that Ren seemed to always find time in his busy schedule to swing by her work location, or the Daruma-Ya. She giggled as she thought about all of the effort that he had put into winning the Taisho's approval, even sweeping the restaurant's yard and climbing on the roof to clean the gutters. What made it all even more funny to Kyoko was that she knew that the Taisho had given his approval for more than a week before he finally informed Ren of the fact… just to make the tall actor squirm.

It warmed Kyoko's heart to think that anyone would go to so much effort just to be near her. No flowers, or dates, or presents could have ever accomplished what that simple act had accomplished. Perhaps the Taisho knew that too, and that was why he was so harsh on poor Ren. Regardless, what mattered now was that Kyoko was finally open to the possibility of a lasting relationship… and perhaps, just maybe, she was open to reconsider her stance on that most dangerous of emotions.

By mutual agreement, however, they hadn't told Takarada Lory, or Yashiro Yukihito, anything. Having been made aware of the two men's attempts to spy on their first date, the couple decided to take their revenge in the most profound manner possible… through silence. And so, even though their date had made the news channels and more than half a million blogs, tweets, etc., they refrained from going public.

**oOoOOoOo**

The party was going full-swing at 11:45pm and Kyoko's greatest enjoyment was in watching Maria having such fun on her birthday. This year she had invited a schoolmate for the first time… a boy… who was bewildered by the extravagance of everything, but clearly enamored with Maria.

Kyoko and Ren had deliberately kept away from each other throughout December 24th, despite every attempt of Takarada Lory to trap them together under a sprig of mistletoe. Kyoko wanted to be close to her handsome boyfriend, but she agreed that it was fun to watch the president squirm. In a way, she felt bad for him… but not as bad as she felt when she saw this girl or that girl trying to capture Ren's attention.

Kotonami Kanae stepped up beside her and muttered, "If you keep staring, you'll give everything away, Kyoko." Kyoko jumped and turned, but Kanae held up a commanding hand before her friend could hug her, "If you think that I'm going to allow you to attack me after you tricked me into eating all of these ridiculously good desserts, you have another think coming!" She took another bite of chocolate mousse to emphasize her point.

Kyoko grinned, "That's okay, Moko-san. Now that we both have memberships at the health spa, we can spend even more time together. Why don't we meet there at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning?"

Kanae blanched, and then glared… though the effect was somewhat lost due to the dollop of chocolate that had melted at the side of her mouth, "Don't even _think_ about waking me up at that time of the morning, I…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages," Lory's deep, disembodied voice could be heard all around, "We are almost at the conclusion of the first half of our night, but now we prepare for the countdown for Christmas Day, and also the birthday of one of our most beloved LME members." Everyone looked up as a light illuminated Takarada Lory floating down from high above, dressed in his finest Willy Wonka suit.

"That's it," Kanae said hastily, handing Kyoko her empty dish, "Once he starts that, you're on your own. Otherwise he'll turn on me next." Kanae began to fade into the crowd. Kyoko was prepared to give chase, but then a spotlight illuminated her and she froze.

"MOGAMI KYOKO, please step forward as we prepare to celebrate this momentous occas…" Lory stopped speaking when a long arm suddenly reached into the light and yanked Kyoko into the darkness. Several women screamed and the searchlight began to scan the room, but no trace of Kyoko could be seen. Lory completed his descent to the spot where Kyoko had been and promptly ordered, "Turn on all of the lights!"

Nobody complied.

But from the stage where the band had been set up, a rich, melodious music-box played "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Faeries." The spotlight illuminated a large, ornately made snow-globe music box. In the center of the globe, spinning slowly in the falling snow, was an amazing replica of Mogami Kyoko, dressed in all white, with an almost-angelic expression on her face. It was an remarkable piece of art, but it wasn't what made Takarada Lory's eyes fill with happy tears.

Because behind the music box, under the mistletoe, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko were kissing… and from the look of things, they weren't planning to stop anytime soon.

Merry Christmas to all; God bless us, every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> This concludes my late Christmas gift to the romantics out there. I hope that I have fulfilled all of the requirements of the First Date Challenge, and I hope that all of you will enjoy a wonderful 2012.


End file.
